Into the Blue
by Faewynd
Summary: Everyone loves College. New friends, attractive teachers, and finals; gotta love finals. Throw in a few battling tournaments, a super competitive trainer, a shy champion and a dash of Team Rocket, what could possibly go wrong? Contains Gary/OC, Dawn/Paul, Ash/Misty, Drew/May and Red/Leaf!
1. Teams

Here are the Teams for everyone. I hope it clears up any confusion. Although, some characters are not revealed until the end of the first chapter and if you want to be somewhat surprised, I suggest you wait and then come back to this.

**The Girls**

**Allie Smith** – age 18 –Elite Four Champion of Unova and Sinnoh

**Team: **Houndoom –Fire type- male- lv. 87 - Eruption, Hyper Beam, Flamethrower, Dark Pulse

Dialga – Dragon/Steel type - male – lv. 90 – Roar of Time, Aura Sphere, Flash Cannon, Dragon Pulse

Espeon – Psychic type - female – lv. 82 – Psychic, Morning Sun, Shadow Ball, Giga Impact

Luxray – Electric type- male – lv. 85 – Thunder, Volt Switch, Shock Wave, Thunder Fang

Lapras – Water/Ice type- female – lv. 79 – Surf, Ice Beam, Sheer Cold, Hydro Pump

Leafeon –Grass type – female – lv. 77 – Energy Ball, Leaf Blade, SolarBeam, Giga Drain

**Dawn Berlitz **– age 18 – aspiring coordinator

**Team:** Piplup – Water type - Male – lv. 31 - Bubblebeam, Fury Attack, Peck, Ice Beam

Staravia – Normal/Flying type – Male – lv. 28 – Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Gust, Aerial Ace

Butterfree – Bug/Flying type – Female – lv. 26 – Stun Spore, Silver Wind, Struggle Bug, Energy Ball

Vulpix – Fire type – Male – lv.28 – Fire Spin, Flame Burst, Smokescreen, Quick Attack

**May Maple**– age 18 – Lab aide to Professor Oak/aspiring coordinator

**Team:** Blaziken – Fire/Fighting type – male – lv. 40 – Overbeat, Blaze kick, Flamethrower, Sky Uppercut

Beautifly – Bug/Flying type – female – lv.36 – Psychic, Silver Wind, Morning Sun, Gust

Skitty – Normal type – female – lv. 28 – Tackle, Blizzard, Fire Spin, Razor Leaf

Venusaur – Grass/Poison type – female – lv. 38 – Vine Whip, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Petal Dance

Munchlax – Normal type – male – lv. 30 – Metronome, Focus Punch, SolarBeam, Tackle

Glaceon – Ice type – female – lv. 36 – Ice Beam, Iron Tail, Ice Shard, Secret Power

**Misty** **Waterflower**– age 18 - aspiring Gym Leader to Cerulean City

**Team: **Blastoise – Water type – Male – lv. 37 – Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Rapid Spin, Bite

Starmie – Water/Psychic type – Female – lv. 40 – Water Pulse, Rapid Spin, Ice Beam, Psychic

Vaporeon – Water type – Female – lv. 36 – Water Pulse, Surf, Aurora Beam, Ice Beam

Togepi – Normal type – lv. 8 – Male – Yawn, Follow Me, Charm, Tackle

**Leaf** **Green**– age 18 – aspiring Trainer

**Team:** Charizard – Fire/Flying type – male – lv. 48 – Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Dragon Rage, Dig

Jolteon – Electric type – male – lv. 42 – Thunder, Thunder Fang, Discharge, Volt Switch

Nidoking – Poison/Ground type – male – lv. 46 – Earth Power, Megahorn, Earthquake, Poison Jab

Poliwrath – Water/Fighting type – male – lv.45 – Seismic Toss, Dynamic Punch, Surf, Scald

Vileplume – Grass/Poison type – female – lv.44 – Giga Drain, Solarbeam, Grass Knot, Poisonpowder

Gengar – Ghost/Poison Type – male – lv.47 – Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Hypnosis, Dream Eater

**The Boys**

**Gary Oak**– Age 18 – aspiring trainer

**Team: **Blastoise – Water type – male – Lv. 54 – Hydro Pump, Rapid Spin, Surf, Bite

Umbreon – Dark type – male – lv.50 – Skull Bash, Psychic, Moonlight, Shadow Ball

Electivire – Electric type – male – lv. 51 - Thunder, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Protect

Arcanine – Fire type – male – lv. 52 – Take Down, Fire Spin, Fire Blast, Flamethrower

Golem – Rock type – male – lv.54 – Take Down, Rollout, Magnitude, Dig

Aerodactyl – Rock/Flying type – male – lv. 56 – Gust, Hyper Beam, Ancientpower, Rock Slide

**Paul Shinji**– age 19 – aspiring trainer

**Team: **Torterra – Grass/Ground type – male – lv. 55 – Giga Drain, Hyper Beam, Leaf Storm, Crunch

Aggron – Steel/Rock type – male – lv. 53 – Metal Claw, Iron Tail, Double Edge, Flash Cannon

Honchcrow – Dark/Flying type – male – lv. 51 – Sky Attack, Shadow Ball, Night Slash, Haze

Magmortar – Fire type – male – lv. 52 – Flamethrower, Fire Punch, Rock Tomb, Fire Spin

Gastrodon – Water/Ground type – male – lv.50 – Muddy Water, Body Slam, Water Pulse, Ice Beam

Drapion – Poison/Dark type – male – lv. 53 – Pin Missile, Cross Poison, Toxic Spikes, Poison Fang

**Drew** **Hayden**– age 18 – aspiring coordinator

**Team: **Roserade – Grass/Poison type – male – lv. 35 – SolarBeam, Magical Leaf, Mega Drain, Stun Spore

Masquerain – Bug/Flying type– female – lv. 38 – Silver Wind, Hidden Power, Quick Attack, Ice Beam

Flygon – Ground/Dragon type – male – lv. 40 – Dragonbreath, Flamethrower, Sandstorm, Steel Wing

Absol – Dark type – male – lv.35 – Flash, Iron Tail, Razor Wind, Water pulse

Butterfree – Bug/Flying type – female – lv. 33 – Confusion, Gust, Psybeam, Protect

**Ash** **Ketchum**– age 18 – aspiring trainer

**Team:** Pikachu – Electric type – male – lv. 58 – Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, Electro Ball, Double Edge

Charizard – Fire/Flying type – male – lv. 55 – Overheat, Flamethrower, Dragon Tail, Seismic Toss

Tauros – Normal Type – male – lv. 48 – Horn Attack, Take Down, Body Slam, Fissure

Squirtle – Water Type – male – lv.22 – Hydro Pump, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Skull Bash

Bayleef – Grass type – female – lv. 38 – Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Body Slam, Headbutt

Muk – Poison type – male – lv. 45 – Body Slam, Poison Gas, Sludge Bomb, Gunk Shot

**Red** **Bern**– age 18 – aspiring trainer

**Team:** Meganium – Grass type – female – lv. 50 – Razor Leaf, Body Slam, Giga Drain, Synthesis

Feraligatr – Water type – male – lv. 50 – Surf, Slash, Blizzard, Bite

Typhlosion – Fire type – male – lv. 50 – Flamethrower, Thunder Punch, Dig, Quick Attack

Jolteon – Electric type – female – lv. 50 – Thunder, Bite, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack

Scizor – Bug/Steel type – male – lv. 50 – Metal Claw, Quick Attack, Slash, Sleep Talk

Tauros – Normal type – male – lv. 50 – Headbutt, Earthquake, Hyper Beam, Iron Tail


	2. Prologue

Hey Guys so this is my first fic! I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Allie!

Prologue

"Come on guys, hurry up! The match is about to start!"

Gary Oak snapped impatiently to his four friends who had all exited the kitchen, carrying huge amounts of snacks for the match. A boy with unruly black hair that stuck out in all directions that was kept (quite unsuccessfully) under a red hat; chuckled at his friends' reaction; his Pikachu positioned comfortably on his shoulder.

"Relax Gare Bear, it doesn't start for another five minutes." He said while grabbing a bag of chips from the table.

Gary whirled around and shot his friend his signature glare then smirked. "Of course I know that Ashy Boy, but I don't want to miss anything."

Now it was Ash's turn to glare. But before he could open his mouth with a rebuttal, the green haired boy spoke up, flipped his hair out of his eyes and cracked a grin.

"You two sound like three year olds." He turned to the purple haired boy sitting beside him. "Right Paul?" Paul simply rolled his eyes and turned away moodily. Gary turned to the green haired boy. "Shut it, Drew."

Drew smirked and started to reply. It wasn't until the quiet brown haired boy sitting next to Gary spoke up and cut him off. "You know, if you guys would stop arguing, you would realize that the match just started. "

They all turned to stare at him, and then they whipped around to face the giant TV in Gary's room. "What would we do without you, Red?" Gary murmured.

Sure enough, Cynthia had just sent out her Spiritomb. The challenger was a young girl. She looked to be about their age. She had long, wavy black hair and electric blue eyes that seemed to crackle with energy. Her name was Allie Smith. She was the Unova Pokemon Champion, and from the way her Espeon was moving with lightning speed and landing multiple hits on Spiritomb, it seemed that she would soon be the Sinnoh Pokemon Champion as well…


	3. Chapter 1: Biggest Battle of Them All

So here's the first official chapter! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Allie!

Chapter 1: Biggest Battle of Them All

Nearly a year had passed since Cynthia's toughest known challenger had faced her. In that year, Allie Smith seemed to have vanished off the face of the earth. No one had seen her at all. There had been no new challengers for the Pokemon League Champion as the Elite Four had been successful in defeating them. So now everyone wondered; what had become of their Champion?

"Allie, sweetie can you help me with this last suitcase?" The voice of Jenny carried up the stairs into her now empty room. Allie opened her eyes and stared vacantly around. This was the room of her safe house, and now Jenny was forcing her away. Allie had fought many battles in her life; friends, family, rivals, gym leaders and the Elite Four, and she was always prepared. However, this battle was one that she was not prepared for. _College_.

Allie blinked as Jenny called again. She slowly stood up and brushed her long bangs away from her eyes. Her long, wavy black hair was up in a pony tail with her side bangs hanging elegantly down the side of her face. Her hair made a stark contrast to her pale skin. She wore a skintight white tank top with a dark blue mini jean vest, she wore a pair of black skinny jeans and on her feet was an old pair of navy blue high top converse. These clothes flattered her figure in a way that was appealing, but not seductive. Positioned around her waist was a loose hanging, attractive looking black belt that held her pokeballs. Sitting on the floor beside her was a good sized, black book bag with her name embroidered on the side in electric blue. The inside was filled with her pokedex, potions, pokeballs, TMs and HMs, the miniaturized bike the day-care man had given her, her itemfinder, her tent, water, food, pokefood and other essential items.

Suddenly, a deep, male voice sounded in her head. _Allie, it is time._

Allie gulped and opened her eyes. _I'm scared Di…_

_I know. But I will be there with you every step of the way. Besides, it is only one year._

_I know… but I was hoping to start challenging the gyms… not resume my education. _

_Education is important._

Allie sighed and didn't answer. She knew that Di was looking out for her and she didn't know where she would be without him. But still, she always did better with pokemon than she did with people. She stood up and put on her poker face. She slipped her bag over her shoulder and slowly made her way down the stairs. Jenny smiled brightly at the fact that her foster daughter had finally agreed to come. They were heading to Pallet Pokemon Academy in Pallet Town of the Kanto region. The academy was world renowned for its curriculum and leadership building skills under the watchful eye of Professor Oak.

She snapped out of her thoughts as Jenny laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I' m glad you're doing this, honey. And once you finish your education, you are free to begin challenging gyms again. Plus, I realize spending the year of your eighteenth birthday helping me in the shop was not ideal, but-"

"Je…Mom." She cut her off. "I'm glad the prize money went to you. I know the business was very important to you."

Her foster mother smiled and then hugged her fiercely. "I'm going to miss you. You do well in school! And don't let anyone bother you about your titles!"

Allie smiled and broke away. "I will!" She turned, slung her bag over her shoulder and picked up her two suitcases. The abra was waiting outside the door. Allie nodded to him and waved goodbye to Jenny. The abra's eyes began to glow as he teleported them far away from the Sinnoh region to a big town that would soon be Allie's new home. The last thing Allie saw was her foster mother tearfully waving goodbye before her world went white.

The school was stunningly beautiful. The buildings were made of ivory stone, with massive oak doors. Allie took a deep breath and nervously pushed open the double doors into the front office. She stood in front on the main desk and fidgeted nervously. The lady sitting there ruffled through the papers on the desk, obviously uninterested in her. Allie noticed the sign sitting on the front of the desk; Parent Volunteer.

_Breathe Allie._ Di's comforting voice sounded in her head. She exhaled, not realizing that she had been holding her breath. The lady then acknowledged her presence. "Name?" she asked without looking up.

"Allison Smith."

That got the receptionists attention. Her head snapped up, her eyes widened and her jaw went slack. After an awkward silence, the receptionist grew flustered. "Of-Of course! Here just let me-" She snatched a pen and paper and shoved it in Allie's face. "Could I get your autograph?! It's for my daughter, she's a huge fan of yours!"

Allie groaned inwardly. She had been hoping to avoid being noticed as much as possible. But she put on a polite smile and took the pen and paper.

"What's her name?" She asked the receptionist, who still seemed to be in awe and managed to reply "Mary." Allie smiled and handed the paper back to the receptionist. It read

_Mary_

_ Reach for the stars and always follow your dreams!_

_~Allie Smith_

The receptionist smiled and was about to speak when another woman approached the desk and glared rather forcefully at the receptionist. She shot Allie a sympathetic look before continuing onto the receptionist. "I'm sure that Miss Smith would like to get her class schedule and be on her way."

The receptionist nodded quickly as her face flushed and handed Allie her schedule along with her dorm key. "Okay Miss Smith, you'll be in room 208 with Dawn Berlitz, May Maple, Misty Waterflower and Leaf Green. "

Allie nodded and flinched slightly as she used the intercom to summon the four girls to the main office. As they all came in, Allie distinctly heard the girl with the bright orange hair protest madly

"But I don't want another roommate! Yes the extra bed is nice but we are using the space, and-"

She was cut off abruptly as the two brunettes and blunette hushed her. As they caught sight of Allie, they all stopped dead and stared, looks of shock plastered onto their faces.

The receptionist cleared her throat loudly and gestured to Allie. "Girls, this is your new roommate, Allie Smith. "

Allie flashed them a small smile. They continued to stare at her. It wasn't until the blunette stepped forward and gave her a big smile. "Hi Allie! My name is Dawn, and these and my best friends and roommates. " She gestured to the three girls standing beside her. She introduced the orange head as Misty, the tall brunette as Leaf and the shorter brunette as May. Allie smiled and nodded to each of them in turn. May and Leaf had smiled and nodded, but Misty was still staring at her with a look of pure wonder. After an awkward silence, Dawn linked her arm through Allie's and began dragging her towards the door.

"Come on Allie! We have to show you to your room and then we have to get to our first classes! The bell rings in fifteen minutes!"

Allie smiled shyly and didn't protest as Dawn dragged her down the hallways. Leaf and May positioned themselves protectively behind them while Misty was on Allie's other side. As they made their way down the hallway, people stopped and stared. Whispers ghosted through the crowds.

"…Is that?..."

"It can't be…"

"Allie Smith?!"

Allie felt a blush sprinkling her cheeks as they passed a group of boys who whistled at them.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Don't mind them, they have nothing better to do."

"Except try to get as many girls as possible." Misty said with a smirk. Allie laughed. Maybe she would like it here after all.

People continued to stare all the way to the dorms, a few had come and asked for autographs, but had fled under Misty's glare. As they made it to the room, May opened the door only to have her Skitty leap into her arms and start purring. "Aww she's adorable!" Allie smiled she scratched the Skitty behind the ears. May laughed. "Thanks! She does great in the contests."

Allie cocked her head. "You're a coordinator? Wow that must be so exciting!" Both Dawn and May smiled. "Yeah it's pretty great!"

Allie turned to Leaf and Misty. "Are you guys coordinators too?" Leaf smiled and shook her head. "Nope, my goal is to become a strong trainer!" she winked. Misty grinned. "And I'm going to become the Cerulean Gym Leader!"

Allie smiled. "Wow that sounds awesome!"

"Okay!" Dawn cut in, gesturing to the empty corner of the room with the bed. "That's your bed." Misty rolled her eyes. "She can see that Dawn."

Dawn turned and glared at her. "Okay, okay you two!" May said, pushing in between them. She made her way over to the bed and threw Allie's two suitcases on the bed."What do you have first Allie?" Dawn asked.

Allie looked down at her schedule. "Umm… Battling class with…Brawly?" All the girls giggled. "He's soo cute!" May said with a coy smile. Dawn rolled her eyes, but agreed none the less. "I have that first too! Looks like you won't be alone after all!" Allie grinned. She was definitely going to like it here. Just then the bell rang.

"Crap!" All of her new friends shouted in unison, causing Allie to jump. "We've gotta go!" Dawn shouted. The said goodbye to Leaf, May and Misty, and then charged down the now empty hallways until they came to a large set of double doors. Allie assumed it was the gym, but she was wrong, it led to a massive outdoor arena. Big as it was, each stadium was only half the size of the stadiums on the Elite Four. There were four separate, elemental battlefields; a simple meadow, a lake, a volcanic crater and a simply dirt field.

The girls had been right. Brawly was _cute_. He had spiked blue hair and bright blue eyes. He looked only a few years older than them. Allie felt a blush creeping up her cheeks as the entire class, including Brawly, turned to stare. It passed quickly though as Brawley spoke to them.

"Dawn." He said in a warning tone. "You are late."

Dawn nodded, suddenly looking sheepish. She gestured to Allie. "I was just showing Allie around."

Brawly nodded in understanding. He turned to Allie. "Welcome to PPA, Allie."

Allie nodded and smiled. "Thank you, sir." He had an accent…. She was going to enjoy this class.

He turned to the rest of the class. "I present to you, Allie Smith, Pokemon Champion of Sinnoh and Unova!"

The class was silent.

Brawly nodded and smiled. He clapped his hands "So!" he said in a loud, authoritative voice. "Who wants to challenge Allie first?"

The class was silent. Allie blushed furiously. She looked to Dawn, who had taken her place in the mob of students and gave her supportive thumbs up. Allie gulped; now it was just her and Brawly standing in front of everybody else. Finally, a boy stepped up. He had dark brown spiked hair and hazel eyes. He winked at her.

"I'll take her on. " He said in a bored yet arrogant voice. Allie raised an eyebrow. Arrogant smirk, overconfident, good looking, rude; yup, school player. She sighed. Brawly seemed oblivious to this.

"Great! Thank you, Gary."

Brawly then turned to Allie. "Allie, this is Gary Oak, he is one of the best of this class. You will each use three pokemon. I hope you guys give us a good performance!"

Allie nodded as they both took their places at opposite ends of the arena, Professor Oak's grandson. Of course. A group of girls stood on the edge of the crowd, closest to Gary's end. They all had straight hair and wore tons of makeup, along with shorts that seemed to expose more than cover and V-neck t-shirts.

Gary smirked at her and winked. "All right Umbreon!" he called. "Show them how it's done!" He threw the pokeball into the air; there was a flash of bright light and the pokemon as black as night appeared in front of Gary, immediately taking an aggressive stance.

_Ooh an arrogant one._ Di mused. _Let me wipe that smirk off his face._

Allie smiled to herself; she could feel Di's power coursing through her veins. _Sorry Di, not yet. If he really bugs me, then we'll see. _

Gary's obnoxious voice broke through her thoughts. "You know, usually when you battle, you send out a pokemon. Have you forgotten this since your days as champion?" The crowd sniggered. The girls next to him howled in laughter.

Allie's eyes narrowed and sparked dangerously. She stiffened and glared at him. The crowd grew silent. He must have sensed the change in her attitude, because the smirk faded from his face and he took on a more determined look.

She took a pokeball from her belt and held it up in the air. "Espeon!" She cried elegantly. "Front and Center!"

The psychic type materialized in front of her. Gary's Umbreon hissed, but Espeon only sat there and stared at her opponent.

"Alright Umbreon!' Gary called. "Use Skull Bash!"

"Espeon dodge! Then use Psychic!"

Umbreon sped towards Espeon with lightning speed, catching her off guard. Espeon leapt swiftly to the side and as her eyes began to glow, a beam of bright light shot towards the Umbreon who didn't have enough time to slow down and move before the psychic hit him straight on. The dark pokemon went down with a loud yelp. Gary spat a curse.

"Get up Umbreon! Use Moonlight!"

Umbreon began to glow. Gary realized his mistake a moment too late, once Umbreon started to recover, he was rooted to the spot.

"Now Espeon! Giga Impact!"

"No!" Gary shouted, too late. Espeon's eyes glowed green and she ran at Umbreon, ramming him square in the chest. Gary could only watch through gritted teeth as one of his powerful pokemon was out in two hits. He looked up to see Espeon sitting lazily in front of Allie, licking one of her paws, looking rather bored. She didn't have a scratch on her. Gary returned Umbreon, glaring at Allie, who glared back. He realized that he wasn't fighting the shy new girl anymore; he was fighting the Champion.

Allie smirked. _Well that seemed to change his tune rather quickly, don't you think?_

_Mhmm, Espeon has perfected her balance and is a dangerous opponent._

_I know! I'm so proud of her!_

Allie smiled and stroked the Espeon sitting next to her. "You did great, Espy!" Espeon purred, proud in her abilities. "Return." Allie whispered softly.

She looked up at Gary, who was clearly waiting for her to release her next pokemon, allowing him to think up a strategy. Eh, why not? She'd at least give him a chance.

She threw her next pokeball into the air. "Leafeon! You're up next!"

The medium sized grass pokemon, let out a warning snarl and stood protectively in front of Allie.

Gary smirked at her. "Arcanine, let's take them out!" The massive fire pokemon let out a fearsome snarl. Allie narrowed her eyes; that gave her a huge type and size disadvantage. Yes, Leafeon was strong, but she was the weakest of her team. Gary gave her a smile full of fake sincerity. "New girl gets to go first."

Allie narrowed her eyes; her temper was starting to boil. _Stay calm Allie. He is trying to anger you into losing your strategy. _

Allie acknowledged Di and took a deep breath. "Alright Leafeon, use Energy Ball!"

She hissed and shot a green ball of energy straight at her opponent. But Arcanine was too fast; on Gary's command, he dodged the attack easily and had shot a long column of fire towards her with his flamethrower. Leafeon managed to dodge, but just barely.

"Use Leaf Blade!"

Leafeon snarled and charged towards Arcanine with incredible speed, catching the fire pokemon off guard as the leaves pelted his fur and a deep cut, he yelped and jumped sideways.

"Arcanine, you're stronger! Use Take Down and then Flamethrower!"

Arcanine leapt towards the Leafeon, they collided head on. Arcanine managed to pin the smaller pokemon to the ground. Allie let out a strangled cry as the fire pokemon let loose a torrent of fire, only feet away from Leafeon's face.

Even the crowd gasped as Allie screamed at Gary to stop, she knew Leafeon was beat, and so did he, but he made no attempt to call off Arcanine. Tears threatened to fall as Brawly stepped in.

"Gary that is enough!" He shouted. Gary rolled his eyes, but called Arcanine back. The fire pokemon sat loyally beside his trainer as Gary's group of girls cheered for him and snickered at Allie.

She raced up to Leafeon and knelt down next to her. "Leafy, you were amazing." She whispered as she cradled her head in her hands. Leafeon merely looked up at her, too weak to even lift her head. Nasty, black burns danced along her once, shiny tan coat.

Gary sneered at her. "You see, I was going easy on you earlier. Umbreon is the weakest of my team. It's no surprise that you defeated him. But now? Now you know my power. You can still back down now, if you want."

Allie glared at him. "You foul, arrogant, jackass!"

Gary raised his eyebrows, his smirk still sticking to his face. Allie returned Leafeon to her pokeball and took her place at the end of the arena. Gary had returned Arcanine and sent out a fierce looking Blastoise.

_Leafy… I can't believe he would so something like that… He knew Leafeon was beat… so why…_

_Keep calm Allie, he wants to test your limits. Let me out next, I can prove quite the challenge._

She looked up as Gary sneered at her. "This is the girl who defeated Cynthia, please. You must have bribed her or something. There is no way you could have defeated her." A tear slid down her cheek.

"Gary."

Both Allie and Gary turned to see a small group of boys that Allie was not familiar with; a green haired one, a brown haired one, a black haired one, and a purple haired one. They were all glaring at him. The brown haired boy was the one who had spoken. It must have meant something to him because his grin faded.

His smirk returned as he glared at her. "Any moment now Allie, dear!"

Allie glared at him; pure anger seemed to emanate from her. She didn't respond, only glared. Gary simply rolled his eyes and sighed. "So are you forfeiting? Why? Too afraid your next pokemon will end up like dear Leafy?" He mimicked her tone.

That was it. That was the last straw. Her whole body shook with anger, and her fists were clenched tight at her sides. She took a deep breath. "You!" she spat. "You want to see _real_ power?!"

The class was silent, even Gary looked taken aback by her tone.

"Then I will show you _real_ power!"

She held the pokeball high in the air. "Dialga!" she cried. "Show no mercy!"

The light was utterly blinding. They all had to shield their eyes. For a moment, everything was silent, then, an earthshaking roar filled the air; in front of Allie stood the massive legendary pokemon. Blood red eyes stared down the opponent as his royal blue scales flashed in the sunlight. The silver glinted ominously in sharp contrast. The class simply stared at her in awe. Gary stood stock still. The color had drained from his face and he looked as though he was about to pass out.

_You know what to do._

_With pleasure. _

Dialga roared again, causing the trees to sway and some were uprooted. Gary seemed incapable of even giving his pokemon a command. He simply stared.

Dialga launched himself into the air with breakneck speed and disappeared into the clouds. In seconds, they were dark thunder clouds. Suddenly, he was back on the ground. Gary seemed to have regained his composure. "Blastoise! Use Rapid Spin!"

The Blastoise hesitated, but then shot towards Dialga, but he simply bounced off of him. The great pokemon snarled as a blue aura radiated around him. Dialga floated a few feet above the ground and bowed his head; storing power. The diamond on his chest began to glow a bright blue, the steel spikes on his back lengthened.

Allie then spoke calmly and quietly, but yet it echoed throughout the arena for all to hear. "Finish it. Use Roar of Time."

Dialga raised his head and let out an ear splitting roar. A massive blue beam of light shot from the pokemon's mouth, completely enveloping the Blastoise, who cried out in pain; Dialga roared as time seemed to almost ripple, merging with the Blastoise cry of pain in a cruel harmony.

The water pokemon flew backwards, and smacked directly into the wall of the school with a sickening crack, leaving a good sized dent in the brick wall. He fell and moved no more.

And for a moment, everything was completely still. No one moved, and no one breathed.

Then Gary started forward, but Dialga stopped him. He lowered his head until he was only feet away from him and his great red eyes were level with Gary's, and then spoke telepathically, very clearly for all to hear.

_Do not test me, human. You will fail._

Gary simply stood there, rooted to the spot. It wasn't until Allie had returned Dialga to his pokeball that Gary returned Blastoise to his. There was a long silence that wasn't broken until the bell rang, signaling the end of the class.

Brawly seemed to awake from a stupor. "R-Right, well, great job you two, um, well, I'll see you all next class then."

Allie turned, hiding her tears from everyone. She was furious with herself for letting her temper get the best of her. She knew it had been unfair to send out Di, and that Gary wouldn't have stood a chance against him. But yet…Maybe his ego needed a little deflating. Without waiting for Dawn, she turned and strode from the stadium without as much as a backwards glance.


	4. Chapter 2: First Day

Hey! Here's the second chapter! I'll post all of everyone's pokemon soon!

Disclaimer: I only own Allie!

Chapter 2: First Day

Gary Oak was not what you would call a timid person. However, the fact that the disappearing Pokemon Champion had suddenly appeared in his battling class, of course he was going to challenge her. He had been cruel and he knew it, but he wanted to see what would happen if she was pushed to the absolute limit. He had watched all of her League battles and she had always been so calm and collected, barely ever showing any emotion. His curiosity had simply gotten the better of him.

Safe to say, he would never do it again. Not once in any of her league battles had she ever used Dialga. And to be completely honest, the legendary pokemon had scared him shitless. Dialga's voice replayed over and over in his head.

_Do not test me, human. You will fail. _

"GARY!" A high pitched, annoying shriek brought him back to reality.

It wasn't surprising that her voice could be heard over the roar of the lunch room. He snapped out of his thoughts and flinched slightly as he felt a pair of perfectly manicured nails dig into his arm. He turned to the bleach blonde sitting on his right. Sure she was hot, but there was no way he would keep her for long. She was way too clingy and needy, plus her face was so caked with makeup that he had to throw away one of his shirts because it bleached her makeup into it when he tried to wash it.

He sighed. "What is it now, Veronica?"

She raised her lips into a pout. "Gary, why are you suddenly being so distant?" She whined.

Across the table, Drew snorted into his food and the corner of Paul's lips twitched upwards ever so slightly. Gary shot them a razor sharp glare before turning to her. "Sorry Veronica, but I think it's time you left."

Her black lidded eyes narrowed dangerously. "Excuse me?!"

Her nails began to dig deeper and deeper into his arm. But he was no longer paying attention. A swish of black hair had entered the cafeteria, and had sat down at a small table, alone. Gary grinned; this was his chance to get to know the new girl. He shot his friends his signature smirk, pried himself away from Veronica and made his way over to her. He has down next to her and threw his arm over her shoulders.

"Hey Allie, what's up?" He whispered huskily in her ear.

She immediately stiffened under his touch. His grin loosened a fraction. Girls usually gushed to even have his attention; Allie it seemed was entirely different. She turned and glared at him. He felt his breath hitch slightly. Her eyes were bright blue… bright electric blue. He had never seen them up close. They were captivating and intriguing. He snapped out of it as she removed his arm from around her shoulders.

"Leave me alone." Her voice was icy. He barely had time to open his mouth before a voice sounded in front of them.

"Er… I don't think she wants you to be here, Gary."

Gary's eyes snapped to the boy standing in front of him. He recognized him from many of their shared classes. Some eevee ranger dude. His name was Virgil.

Allie looked relieved that someone had come to save her from Gary's presence. "Yes, thank you Virgil, would you mind if I ate with you? The girls had to stay and help clean up for their art class."

Virgil nodded and smiled, flashing a row of perfect white teeth. "Sure, here, I'll take you out to lunch."

Virgil was having a little trouble ignoring Gary's death glare, he fidgeted slightly and offered Allie his hand, which she gratefully accepted.

Allie was greatly enjoying this moment. Virgil had come just at the right time. She couldn't stomach Gary after what he had done to her Leafeon in the arena and the fact that he had dated almost the entire female population at PPA(according to Dawn and Misty). There was no way he was getting to her. The look on Gary's face as she walked away with Virgil was a mix of shock, annoyance and anger. She was subconsciously aware that she was still holding Virgil's hand, but she didn't mind it much right now.

"Oh, and Gary?" She turned back towards him, enjoying the look of surprise that crossed his face.

"If you see the girls, please tell them that Virgil was being a gentleman and took me out for lunch."

Gary's eyes practically bugged out of their sockets. He set his jaw in a line, glared at them, before stalking back to his table.

Allie smiled as they made their way to the front of the school. "I can't thank you enough for coming in when you did."

Virgil shrugged and smiled back. "Well who can blame you? After what he did to your poor Leafeon…"

Allie's smile faded as she nodded. Changing the subject quickly, she asked "So where's your car?"

Virgil smiled and took out a pokeball. "I don't drive, I fly."

Allie's eyes widened as she smiled, she had always loved flying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misty sat herself down next to Ash, with May on her right, with Dawn on May's other side. Drew, Red and Paul sat across from them with Red deep in conversation with Leaf.

"Hey guys, have you seen Allie?" May asked, halting most of the conversation at the table. Drew snickered, but stopped immediately after the glare that Gary shot him. Red simply shrugged. Misty was about to go and find her when Paul spoke up.

"She rejected Gary and then went out to lunch with Virgil."

They all stared at him. "IT SPEAKS!" Dawn cried.

Paul's glare was as cold as ice. Dawn glared back confidently. Paul finally sighed, broke the staring contest and began listening to his iPod; fully zoning out of the conversation.

May turned to Gary; trying, quite unsuccessfully to suppress a laugh. "She went to lunch with Virgil?"

"Jeez July, don't you ever listen? Paul just said that." Drew smirked.

May turned her glare on him. "Shut it, Grasshead. I wasn't talking to you."

Drew opened his mouth to respond, but what cut off when Red spoke.

"Moving on, if you are all done arguing, what are the plans for this weekend? Singing at the club?"

They all turned and looked at Misty, who rolled her eyes. "If you want too, then yeah that's fine. They won't be there."

Gary's face fell slightly. "I don't know why you hate them so much, they're so - OW!"

He was cut off as Misty whacked him over the head with her mallet. He glared at her and scooted father away, out of her reach.

"Hit on my sisters again and I'll hit you even harder." She threatened.

Gary gulped and retreated, not wanting to test Misty's anger.

The rest of their lunch went rather peacefully. Allie had returned shortly before it ended. After she had waved goodbye to Virgil, Dawn approached her.

"Hey." She said gently. "How's Leafeon doing?"

Allie smiled. "She's fine now, and we have been in worse situations. And…and I suppose I over reacted." She paused before a rather troubled look came over her face. "I shouldn't have sent Di out like that… it was cruel and unfair to Gary. I should go apologize…"

Dawn shrugged. "Do what you think is right. " She paused before giving Allie a quick smile. "But between you and me… I think what you did was good for his ego."

Allie smiled rather grimly. "I suppose… but still."

Dawn gave her a sympathetic nod and gestured to the table where the others were seated. "Well, if you really want to apologize…Might as well get it over with."

Allie nodded and took a deep breath before slowly approaching the table with Dawn following close behind. They all looked up as she approached, Gary looking particularly surprised.

The girls all coursed a "Hi!" while the boys only looked mildly interested. There was an awkward silence; until Red spoke up.

"Hi Allie!" He said with a small smile. "I'm Red, this is Ash, Paul, and Drew. I'm pretty sure you already know Gary." He introduced them all in turn.

Allie smiled and nodded, but before she could say another word, Drew cut her off. "By the way, that was an amazing battle earlier. I've never seen Gary loose so badly. It was beautiful."

The rest of the table laughed openly, ignoring Gary's look of outrage. But Allie could tell that behind the sneer, there was a hint of hurt. His pride had been wounded. She felt guilt churning inside her.

"Thanks." She said with a nervous smile. "I think." She added hesitantly.

Then Ash jumped in. "So how did you manage to catch it? Can you imagine having Dialga in your party! It must be amazing!"

_He seems to be quite the inquisitive one._

Allie felt herself laugh as Di chuckled.

_May I? _He asked imploringly.

_Of Course, Di._

Allie smiled as she felt Di expand his telepathy, now speaking to everyone at the table. She watched in amusement as their expressions widened took on a rather vacant look. She remembered feeling that way when she first started talking to Di as well.

_ Hello all. I suppose I should properly introduce myself. I am Dialga and I am Allie's conscience. She simply calls me Di, you may do the same if you wish. And as Ash so eloquently put it, Allie did not 'capture me'. I chose to travel with her and even picked out the pokeball that resides as my current home. And I am not an it, thank you very much._

Allie snorted at the 'conscience' part, but made no further comment. Ash appeared incredibly flustered and mumbled out an apology. Di accepted his apology, and was then quiet.

"Wow!" Dawn breathed. "He's amazing!"

Allie smiled and nodded. Oh boy, she knew it. Di had gotten her out of many sticky situations, and not just with brute force, but with his logic and strategy. He had proved to be her rock throughout the years and her best friend. She loved him dearly. Gary's voice broke her from her revive; only this time, it lacked all cruelty and arrogance, but was simply filled with curiosity.

"Why did you never use Di in your league battles?"

Allie cocked her head. Wasn't the answer obvious?

"Di has great power, being a legendary, his will and abilities are absolute. It didn't seem fair to use him in those battles. It felt like I was cheating. I'd rather win based on my own skill and the skill of my normal pokemon, through all of our hard work."

Gary had stood up, and now he towered over her tiny frame. She could feel the anger radiating off of him and she realized that she had just walked directly into a trap.

"Then why use him on me?"

The table and the rest of the lunch room had gone quiet. It seemed everyone was paying attention and Allie suddenly felt very uncomfortable and claustrophobic. She could feel Di's anger sparking, and willed him to keep his tongue.

"Because-"

But she never got to finish her statement, a loud voice sounded over the intercom. "Will Allison Smith and Gary Oak, please report to Professor Oak's office. That is all."

Allie's eyes flashed to Dawn, who simply shrugged helplessly and then back to Gary. She was surprised by what she saw. His jaw was set in a firm line and he looked extremely annoyed. But when he looked back at Allie, his smirk was back in place.

"Well, let's go see what Gramps wants. Can't be good."

Allie nodded nervously and bid goodbye to the group, and then she followed Gary through the winding halls and he had to eventually drag her there due to her nerves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allie was feeling pretty faint by the time they reached the Professor's office. Her knees felt like jelly and she wobbled slightly, grabbing onto Gary's shoulder to support. Had she done something wrong? Oh, she never should have used Di in that battle. She was probably going to be expelled. Jenny would be so disappointed…

Gary looked sideways at her and raised an eyebrow in slight concern. "Jeez Allie, calm down. Gramps isn't that scary."

Allie nodded slightly, feeling her stomach churn.

_Breathe Allie. Nothing has been determined yet._

She took a deep breath, acknowledging Di's advice. She'd faced down the Elite Four twice! And in two different regions! Why was she suddenly feeling this way? It wouldn't be the end of the world.

The office was nicely decorated. Framed documents hung on the walls along with pictures of a very young Gary. The desk stood in front of the window which streamed in warm sunlight. Bookshelves lined the walls and were packed to the brim. Two chairs were situated in front of the desk. It was then that Allie realized that the office was empty.

Gary sauntered in like he owned the place, plopped down in one of the chairs and swung his feet up onto the desk before put an extremely bored expression on his face. Allie raised an eyebrow at his complete disrespect for the Professors desk.

"That's not very respectful, Gary. Now, is it?"

Someone had beaten her to it. Allie looked toward the open door as two people walked in. The first was an older gentleman. This had to be Professor Oak. He had a grandfatherly look about him, but his brown eyes crinkled with happiness. He wore a long white lab coat and had a rather stern expression on his face. Brawly followed after him.

Allie dropped into the second chair silently. Gary rolled his eyes and made a show of removing his feet and crossed his arms, a scowl firmly in place.

Professor Oak took a seat behind his desk and his expression became more solemn. He addressed Allie first. And he gave her a true smile.

"Hello, Allie. How is your first day going?"

"Umm… Fine? Sir, why am I here? Have I done something wrong?"

The Professor chuckled. "Nothing wrong dear, just a slight misunderstanding I believe."

Gary then interrupted rudely. "Okay, well that's great, Gramps. But why am _I _here then?"

Then, for the first time, Allie saw a spark of annoyance in the Professors eyes. But when he spoke, it was with the utmost patience.

"I am getting to you, Gary. Please be patient." Gary grumbled, but didn't interrupt again.

He continued as though Gary had not spoken. "I am aware that you have quite an interesting pokemon with you. May I speak with him?"

Allie's eyes widened in surprise; Professor Oak was the only person besides other members of the Elite Four who actually treated Di as an equal with intelligence that matched their own. "To be fair Sir, I believe that it is up to him."

The Professor nodded.

_What do you think Di? _

_ He seems honorable enough. I will speak with him. But only you and he will be privy to what transpires. _

Allie nodded.

_ Hello, Professor. I understand that you require an audience with me. How may I be of service?_

Professor Oak's eyes grew wide. Allie felt a small smile ghost its way across her face. It never did get old.

"Er… yes, Dialga? It is an honor to meet you."

Allie smiled, feeling Di swell from the compliment.

The Professor continued. "I am aware that you participated in a battle today against my grandson in Brawly's battling class."

_ You are correct._

The Professor then frowned. "I also understand that there was some anger and disrespect displayed during this event."

_Again, you are correct._

"I want to apologize for my grandson's behavior. " Gary suddenly looked up, confusion raking his features. "He meant you no disrespect; he has grown overconfident over the years and tends to speak rashly. I hope you will forgive him. "

Allie knew instantly that the Professor had said the wrong thing. A pokeball rattled on her belt. "Uh-Oh, Sir, I think we should take this outside."

The Professor frowned but he, Gary and Brawly all followed her out the door. Once they were safely outside. Allie felt the pokeball rocked violently before Di revealed himself.

The sunlight sparkled off his dark blue scales and glinted off his spikes. He stood next to Allie and lowered his great head, allowing her to lean against him and stroke his head. Allie could hear the breath catch in the Professor's throat as he gazed at the legendary pokemon. Once he was satisfied. He swung his head around to face the others, his telepathy extending from just Allie and the Professor to include Gary and Brawly as well. Gary paled visibly, but held his ground; neither the Professor nor Brawly moved.

_Such disrespect has never been shown to me, or to Allie. A true trainer respects his opponents. If it were Palkia or Giratina, they would have incinerated him on the spot. The only reason that creature is still alive is because Allie wants him to be. I assure you, my patience will not hold forever. I suggest you teach him some manners._

The Professor nodded in understanding; surprisingly not too bother by Di's words.

Di's deep voice took on a slightly softer note. _I do not like to use fear to influence others, but this one gave me no choice, and for that, I am sorry. _

He swung his head back towards Gary.

_Do not test me. _

Gary gulped, but then something seemed to come over him. He bowed his head. "I sincerely and deeply apologize for my behavior. I was cruel and unjust and it was inexcusable. It will not happen again. This, I swear."

Di was silent and Gary raised his eyes to me the Pokémon's, and then; a few moments later

_ It will do. _

Di turned his attention back to the Professor. _Is there anything else you wish to discuss?_

The Professor nodded. "I must ask that you not engage any other pokemon in a battle under Allie's influence unless it is an absolute emergency. It would be unfair to the others."

_Agreed. _

Allie let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't going to be expelled; everything was going to be okay. She wasn't planning on using Di in anymore battles anyway.

The Professor smiled. "Good! Then everything is settled." He turned back to Allie. "I'm afraid I've caused you to miss your first afternoon class. But not to worry, you still have two more, I'm sure you can keep up. "

Allie smiled. "Yes, Sir. I believe that I can manage."

The Professor nodded and bid them farewell with Brawly trailing after him. Allie turned back to Gary, only to discover that he was gone. With a shrug, she returned Di to his pokeball and pulled out her class schedule. It read.

8 am: Breakfast

9 am: Basic Pokemon Care

10 am: Open Period

11 am: Battling Class

12: Lunch

1 pm: Breeding Class

2 pm: Pokemon Physical Education

3 pm: HM and TM Lessons

6 pm: Dinner

Allie squinted and looked at her watch. Professor Oak had kept her a lot longer than just one class. It was almost 3. She had missed two classes! And on her first day too! What a great way to start. She trudged onto her HM and TM Lessons. They passed quickly without incident. But it seemed that the entire school had caught wind of her and Gary's battle and they were all brimming with questions. By the time that dinner rolled around, Allie was exhausted.

The girls had not pressured her into telling them what the Professor wanted, but eventually she did anyway. She also introduced them to the rest of her team: Houndoom, Lapras and Luxray. And, soon the moon hung high in the sky and Allie immediately drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 3: Game On

Here is the 3rd chapter! I would really love it if you all would leave a review! :)

Disclaimer: I only own Allie!

Chapter 3: Game On

Allie soon fell into a comfortable routine as the weeks went on. Every morning, she would try not to laugh while listening to Misty and Dawn try to decide who wakes up May. Dawn usually lost, which would result in Piplup shooting water at poor May, who would then wake up screaming curse words and flailing at whoever dared to be in close hitting range. Leaf and Allie always found it hilarious and stood a safe distance away.

Allie's relationship with her friends had grown tremendously since her first day. She was undoubtedly closest to Dawn, but she was still very attached to Misty, May and Leaf as well. She had also grown closer to the boys as well. Ash and Paul had both adopted brotherly roles; with Ash being the goofy younger one, and Paul picking up the over protective older brother. Red had become her closest guy friend and basically anything she didn't share with Dawn, she shared with him. He always told the truth, even when she didn't want to hear it, and was one of the few people, even among her friends, that treated her like a person, and not the Champion. She wasn't entirely sure about Drew yet. He was a huge flirt, although Allie was pretty sure that he had a thing for May. And last there was Gary. She just didn't know what to think of him. Sure, he had a new girl on his arm every week; but he had been nothing but kind and sweet to her ever since the first day. They had grown close, almost as close as her and Red. Until that is, he had begun see Veronica, once again. The girl had supremely disliked Allie and all of Gary's friends to be exact, but for some reason, she disliked Allie the most. After Gary had dumped her after a month, he had remained cold and indifferent to Allie, and she never understood why. Paul and Red had told her that it was just Gary and he would go through periods of indifference. But even they admitted that it was rather odd. Although they were on speaking terms, he would never stick around to talk to her for long and would always make an excuse to leave. Deciding that Gary would come to her when he was ready, she simply left him alone and focused more on her other friends and her classes.

Allie's best subjects were her battling class (she hadn't lost a single one yet) and Pokemon Physical Education. PPE had turned out to be a really interesting class. There was a kind of challenge course set up along the back of the school. The goal was to use one pokemon to help you through it. Allie had quite a few scrapes and bruises from that course, but she enjoyed it none the less. This is where she found herself today. The course started with a jagged gate of electricity that would switch on and off at random, and then there was a water pit with some not too friendly Carvanha lurking, a small bridge over a lava pit with some Slugma that would burn you if you ran too slowly; and last was the climbing wall. Thirty feet of rock wall that proved to be very irritating to get over; but achievable none the less.

Allie stood poised at the starting line, muscles tensed in preparation. Her ponytail danced in the wind as a warm breeze floated past. She looked to her right; Houndoom looked just as ready as she did. His powerful muscles rippled under his coat as he crouched low to the ground, ready to bolt; his teeth bore in a determined snarl. She looked to her left and saw the rest of the class watching with bated breath. Challenge courses were always fun to watch, due to the fact that sometimes there were misfortunes. Allie remembered the time that Misty ended up falling off the climbing wall and would have broken something if Starmie hadn't used Hydro Pump to cushion her fall. It was not funny. Then there was the time that both Gary and Ash had almost gotten burned alive by the Slugma had Gary's Arcanine and Ash's Charizard had not been there to rescue them. That had been funny.

She locked her eyes back on the course. "Get ready, Doom." Beside her, Houndoom growled in understanding.

Lt. Surge's voice boomed over the microphone. "3…2...1 GO!"

At the sound of the gunshot, both Allie and Houndoom raced forward. As they reached the electric gate, Houndoom shot a powerful flamethrower straight into the power circuit, which shorted out the electric current just long enough for them to both leap through it and come out unscathed. The crowd cheered as neither Allie or Houndoom broke stride, continuing on to the water pit at breakneck speed. Without hesitating, she dived straight in. As she began to swim, she could feel the Carvanha lurking closer and closer, but every time one came too close, Houndoom would blast it with a flamethrower, heating to the water to boiling, forcing the Carvanha to retreat to deeper, cooler water. Once the last of the pokemon cleared off, she hauled herself out of the pool and raced towards the lava pit with Houndoom right by her side.

As she reached the bridge, Houndoom surged ahead and leapt into the lava. The Slugma didn't dare challenge the Houndoom. He swam protectively below Allie as she pelted over the bridge, snapping viciously at the Slugma that came too close. Houndoom reached the end of the pit and jumped out, shaking the lava from his coat, just in time to sprint by Allie's side as she cleared the bridge. They both raced towards the wall, keeping their pace.

"Okay, Doom. This is it!"

The Houndoom barked in response, swinging his tail in anticipation. As they reached the wall, Allie slowed her pace, but only slightly. She jumped high into the air, and grabbed onto one of Houndoom's horns. He lurched to a stop and swung in a powerful circle that knocked him off his feet, throwing Allie almost ten feet into the air. She latched onto the rock wall and began to climb. Houndoom then backed up about ten paces, then took a running start and shot into the air like a bullet, landing beside Allie on the wall. Together, they scaled the wall in seconds. Once they reached the top, Allie climbed quickly onto Houndoom's back, and he then vaulted off the wall. Just before they hit the ground, Allie sprang off and went into a roll, cushioning her fall and Houndoom copied her. Then both of them flew over the finish line.

The class erupted into cheers. Lt. Surge strode over, looking deeply impressed.

"Allie! You never cease to amaze me! Pokemon Champion and one of the few people to ever finish this obstacle course in less than four minutes! Incredible!"

Allie managed a smile, despite being doubled over and gasping for breath. Houndoom stood unsteadily beside her, breathing almost has hard as she was.

Suddenly, Misty, May, Drew and Ash had all swept her up in a massive hug, despite the fact that she was soaking wet, from the pool and sweat.

"Allie! That was amazing!" May squealed.

"Really, Allie! You've got to show me how to do that!" said Ash enthusiastically.

Allie laughed and returned Houndoom to his pokeball for some much needed rest before turning back to her friends.

"Maybe if we have time, after midterms."

Ash's face drooped. "Wait, we actually have to study for those?"

The others rolled their eyes and Misty smacked him playfully. "Of course, Idiot! Don't you want to pass?"

Ash rubbed the spot on his arm that Misty had hit. "You know that hurts right? And of course I want to pass! I just didn't think I would actually have to study…" He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Allie smiled, and gratefully accepted a towel from Drew, who gave her a flirty smile in return. As Allie buried her face in it, she missed May's smile falter and Drew's eyes dart over to her before coming back and landing on Allie.

Misty, however, did not miss the exchange, and smirked and gave May a nudge, who then rolled her eyes and gave Misty a playful shove before turning back to Allie.

"Are you ready for the long weekend? I'm so excited!" She jumped up and down.

Misty nodded and poked Allie gently in the shoulder. "It's gonna be so much fun!"

Drew grinned and flicked his hair out of his eyes, and a few feet away, a small group of girls swooned. "I haven't been camping in ages. It'll be great to just stretch out and relax for a whole three days!"

Allie laughed. "It is going to be nice! I can't wait to let everyone stretch their legs!" The blue pokeball on her belt rocked back and forth. "Er...flippers too." She said with a small laugh.

Allie bid goodbye to her friends and promised to meet them back out on the challenge course at three. They were all ditching their last class and flying to Celadon City to go shopping at the department stores and then heading over to Vermilion City to go camping on the beach. They had told Allie that this was an opportunity to explore some of the Kanto Region. Di had been quite upset when he learned that Allie was planning to skip her HM and TM Lessons, especially with midterms so close. But she finally managed to persuade him by telling him that he would be able to stretch his legs along with the rest of them. This would be a great relief for him, due to the fact that he had been confined to his pokeball for most of Allie's time at PPA.

She entered the locker room and slung the towel over her shoulders. It was almost empty as the rest of the class had already cleared out. She whistled a tune as she quickly peeled off her sweaty gym closed and stepped into the shower. She let out a pleasant sigh as she felt the hot water wash away all the stress of midterms. Humming contentedly, she failed to hear the door creak open and footsteps trail up to the shower. However, she did hear the towel being whipped off the hook next to the shower.

Allie froze, listening. She heard someone walking along the bench, suspiciously close to where her clothes were sitting. Making sure that she was covered, she poked her head out of the shower and came face to face with not one person, but three. The first girl looked like she belonged on the cover of a model magazine. Tan skin, long blonde hair, bright blue eyes highlighted in black and clothes that looked like they came from the most expensive department store. Allie recognized her immediately. Veronica. Gary's on again, off again ex.

The second person, to Allie's horror, was a guy. He looked a little familiar; she might have had one or two classes with him. He had blue hair like Dawn, only a little lighter and spiked on the end. He wore a pair of dark jeans and a red shirt with a black hoodie. What was his name again? Jared…Jensen…James! That was it; which means that his sister couldn't be far behind. And sure enough, Allie could hear the clack of her heels and soon the redhead herself appeared.

Veronica dangled Allie's tank top from her perfectly manicured nails, she then noticed Allie's head poking out of the shower and her face broke into a victorious smile.

"Hello, Allie." She said with her voice coated in honey. Behind her, James and Jessie simply rolled their eyes, looking bored.

"Veronica, James, Jessie. Can I help you with something?"

Veronica gave her another sickly sweet smile and walked around the bench, her heels clacking noisily on the tiled floor. "Actually, I wanted to have a conversation."

Allie raised an eyebrow, a flicker of fear beginning to pool in her stomach. But when she spoke, her voice was steady and emotionless. "And you think that now is the best time?"

Veronica smirked and sat down on the bench, crossed her legs and picked up Allie's jeans. "Yes, well, you see, you're always surrounded by those dreadful friends of yours, and I figured now was the best time you speak to you alone; one girl to another."

Allie was in disbelief at this point. This girl was crazy or something. "Umm… alright. What did you want to tell me?"

Veronica's eyes narrowed and the smile melted off her face immediately. "Gary and I are meant for each other. I'm simply doing you a favor and telling you to Back. The. Hell. Off."

Allie's eyebrows shot into her hairline. "Umm…You know that Gary and I are just friends right? Our relationship is strictly platonic."

Veronica laughed, high pitched and annoying. Allie even saw Jessie and James flinch.

"Oh please. I see the way that he looks at you. And you're fooling no one. So, just back off and nothing drastic needs to happen. "

Allie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay. Whatever, is that all or are we done here?"

Veronica narrowed her eyes and said in a dangerous voice. "Don't use that tone with me, I'm the one who has your clothes." She gestured to the clothes sitting on the bench.

Allie rolled her eyes, completely fed up. This was just plain childish. "Alright, so that means we're done with this conversation."

Veronica looked outraged; she fisted Allie's clothes and stood up. "We are not done until I say we are!"

Allie smirked. "Houndoom!" she called. "I am in need of your service!"

The pokeball rocked on the bench before opening and releasing the pokemon within. Veronica jumped back with a frightened squeak and Houndoom snarled and flashed his teeth, with his tail lashing back and forth. Veronica took a step back, still with Allie's clothes in her hand. Houndoom growled louder, more menacing. With a gulp, Veronica dropped Allie's clothes back on the bench and backed away slowly. Jessie and James looked surprised, but made no move to help the girl, who was now cornered by the half dark half fire type.

"Get out." Allie said coldly.

Veronica's features formed into a sneer. "Fine. But just remember what I said. I wouldn't want to have to do anything drastic."

Slowly, the clacking of the heels faded away and the door slammed shut behind them. Allie let out a breath she didn't know that she had been holding. Well, that was fun. Houndoom picked up the towel that had been discarded and happily trotted up to the shower curtain. Allie smiled, thanked him with a few good scratches behind his horns and then turned off the water and carefully wrapped the towel around her.

She stepped out of the shower and returned Houndoom to his pokeball. She changed quickly, slightly worried about anymore interruptions. Once she had collected everything, she checked her watch. It read 2:55. Crap, Drew and May were going to kill her for being late. That little encounter with Veronica had held her up, and she still had to head back to the dorm to get extra clothes. With a groan, she slung her bag over her shoulder and trudged back to dorm.

By the time that Allie made it back to the practice fields, it was 3:15 and May was not happy. She came stomping up to Allie with the rest of the girls in tow and a furious expression on her face.

"You're late." She accused.

Allie grinned apologetically. "Sorry, I got held up by Veronica."

The girls gave her surprised looks, and across the field, Gary's head shot up and an incredulous expression crossed over his face.

The girls were brimming with questions, but Allie promised to tell them everything once they had made camp outside of Celadon. They all reluctantly agreed. For flying, each of the guys had a flying type that could successfully carry multiple people. Gary had Aerodactyl, Ash and Leaf both had a Charizard, Paul had Honchcrow, and Drew had Flygon. So, after ten minutes of heated debate; Leaf and Red had doubled up on her Charizard, Misty rode with Ash, May quite reluctantly, went with Drew and Dawn had shot Allie a victorious look before loudly announcing that she would accompany Paul, who shot her his best death glare. But, being Dawn, she simply gave him a dazzling smile and climbed up onto Honchcrow.

This left Allie and Gary. Praying that it wouldn't be too awkward, she politely asked him if Aerodactyl could hold another person. He had smirked and said that he only could if it was her.

As they all took to the skies, Allie could feel all the excitement bubbling in her stomach. She was going to get to explore Kanto for a few days and with all of her friends too!

Gary was flying Aerodactyl in the middle of the pack. Both Charizard flew ahead of them; with Flygon on their left and Honchcrow on their right. Red had released his Scizor, which flew peacefully along next to them, and Drew had done the same with Masquerain and Butterfree. May had also released Beautifly and Dawn had released her Butterfree. All of them together in the sky; it was quite a sight to see.

Allie was trying not to bother Gary in any way, but at one point an updraft had almost caused her to fall off Aerodactyl if Gary had not caught her first. So now, with her arms wrapped securely around his middle, she was forced to acknowledge that the rumors were true. Gary Oak did have a very nice set of abs. Very nice indeed. She had looked to her right to see that Dawn was trying desperately to have a conversation with Paul, but the surly older boy was simply ignoring her. After, many vain attempts and a good slap from Dawn, Allie thought she head Paul say something about Dawn being troublesome.

She stifled a laugh, which then caught Gary's attention. He turned his head around and shot her a grin.

"Not laughing at me, are you?"

Allie looked up and for the first time, realized that she could see every single fleck of green and brown in his eyes. They really were quite beautiful. She also realized how close they were. She dropped her gaze immediately, already feeling an uncomfortable blush creep its way up her neck.

"Oh, never." She said sarcastically, a smile making its way onto her face.

Gary laughed, and it was a real laugh, not the fake one she had grown accustomed to hearing over the past few weeks when he had been dating Veronica. And soon, she was laughing along with him. They fell into a comfortable silence.

About an hour into the flight, Gary did something that surprised Allie entirely. He apologized.

"What?" Allie asked, blinking stupidly.

Gary smirked. "Oh come on, Allie. I know I've been acting like a douche lately." His smile fell and he took on a more somber expression. "I had to work out a few things with Veronica, and they just haven't left me in the best of moods. But I'm done with her. This time, for good!"

Allie smiled, feeling a weight lift off her chest. As annoying as Gary could be, he was a good friend and she missed him.

"That's good, Gary. As long as you're happy, that's what 's important."

Gary nodded, giving her a fully fledged smile. "So friends again?"

Allie smiled and squeezed him tight. "Definitely!"

Gary rolled his shoulders and grinned. "Good."

The rest of the ride went peacefully. Allie and Gary talked frequently, mostly about school and midterms, and often about their friends. Gary believed that Drew and May would get together by the end of term. Allie had given him a smile and suggested that perhaps they help nudge that along.

And soon, lights dotted the ground below them as Celadon came into view. After they landed, Allie stretched her legs and thanked Gary and Aerodactyl. As Gary returned Aerodactyl for some much needed rest, the girls cornered Allie.

"So, looks like you two are friends again?" Dawn said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah." May said with a giggle. "You guy seem to be getting along pretty well."

Misty winked at her. "Not hiding anything from us are you?"

Leaf laughed and slung her arm around Allie's shoulders. "Don't let them get to you, they're just all gossip hounds."

Misty put her hand over her heart in mock pain. "Oh, Leaf! You wound me!"

May grinned evilly. "Don't think we're done with you, Leaf! We saw you and Red getting cozy!"

Leaf turned bright pink and stuttered an excuse while all of the girls, including Allie, burst into a wild fit of giggles.

By the time that Red had come over to tell them that they were all ready to go, they were all severely winded. As they made their way through the city, Gary and Ash would point out different places and how they had battled different people there or had met this person here etc. Allie also learned that both Gary and Ash had acquired all eight of the Kanto gym badges, but had put challenging the Elite Four on hold to finish their education.

The lights of the city were breathtaking. As they reached the massive department store at the center of the city; Allie couldn't help but feel incredibly lucky. She had amazing friends and pokemon and she just couldn't believe all of it. She was pulled from her revive as Dawn linked her arm through hers and pulled her towards the massive store.

"Come on, Allie! We've got shopping to do!"

Allie laughed and allowed herself to be drug into the store after her friends.


	6. Chapter 4: Goodbye

Hey all, so I have some bad news. I was transferring files from my old computer to my new one, and in the process, my SD Card that contained five years' worth of stories, died. And I lost everything, including the first five pages of this chapter. Thank God I uploaded what is on so far, otherwise it would have been gone for good. So I apologize for this chapter being so short, but I'm trying to recover some of the lost files and it's proving to be very time consuming. But I hope you enjoy it none the less!

Disclaimer: I only own Allie.

Chapter 4: Goodbye

"Er…Dawn…Are you sure this is a good idea?" Allie asked hesitantly as she was pushed towards the fitting rooms by a very eager Dawn.

"Yes, I'm sure! Now try them on!"

"But what if the guys see me?"

"All the better then!"

Allie rolled her eyes, but smiled. She had to admit, that even though the guys were slightly immature and annoying at times, they truly meant well. But that didn't mean that they had to see Allie in what Dawn had picked out. No, she was sure that would never happen!

"Tick tock, Allie!"

Allie held back a tiny groan as she slipped out of her jeans and proceeded to put on the ensemble that Dawn had very excitedly picked out. Once she finished, she twisted and turned in front of the mirror, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Dawn had picked out a short, denim mini skirt, a red one shouldered top with an intricate Rapidash design and a pair of strappy, red wedges. Allie thought she looked nice, but no way would her confidence ever let her set foot out in public looking like this.

"Come on, Allie! Hurry up! I wanna see how it looks!" She could hear Dawn's excitement brimming and ready to boil over.

_You look very nice, Allie. There is nothing to be shy about._

She nodded, took a deep breath, and proceeded to gently open the door. She had to admit, everyone's reaction was pretty priceless.

Misty's and Leaf's jaws both dropped, May managed a tiny "Oh" and Dawn…Well, Dawn exploded.

"OH MY ARCEUS, ALLIE! YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING THIS FROM US THE ENTIRE TIME? THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING SHOPPING AND YOU'RE GETTING AN ENTIRELY NEW WARDROBE! I WILL NOT STAND-"

She was cut off abruptly when an exceedingly irritated Paul slapped his hand over her mouth, scowling. Allie smiled in thanks. Only to have that smile wiped off once she realized something…Paul was supposed to be with the guys, and if he was here, that meant that the rest of them could appear at any moment. She turned to disappear back into the changing room. But she could already hear them, and they all rounded the corner chatting happily about different types of stones could make different types of pokemon evolve.

"Hey, what's with all the yelling? Paul! There you are! We were wondering if-"

Gary stopped talking abruptly. Everyone had seemed to go silent. Red's eyes widened, but only slightly. Both Ash and Drew's expressions mirrored that of Misty and Leaf, and Gary had simply gone slack jawed, his eyes moving up and down unashamedly.

Allie wanted to die at this point, and her face was about as red as the shirt that she was wearing. The silence stretched on until Dawn had another realization. She walked back up to Allie and gave her a reassuring smile before tugging her ponytail loose. Dark waves tumbled down her shoulders and framed her face elegantly.

"You look nice, Allie." Red said with a smile. Paul and Ash nodded.

"Really nice." Drew said with a grin and a wink.

"They're right." Gary nodded and gave her a genuine smile.

Allie didn't have a chance to respond before Misty ushered the boys out the door, mallet in hand in case it was needed and then all of the girls descended on her like angry Fearows. After promising to buy the outfit and that she would go wardrobe hunting with Dawn when they had more time, they paid for their purchases and went off to meet the guys at a small restaurant a few blocks away.

They all chatted happily. Misty had bought a beautiful red scarf, Leaf had gotten a brand new black beanie, May bought a month's supply of bacon and a pair of new red converse, and Dawn had bought three new pairs of skinny jeans along with a new short dress for clubbing, and a nice leather jacket.

As they reached the restaurant, they realized that the guys had already gotten a table and were waiting patiently for the girls to join them. Well, Drew, Gary, Red and Paul were waiting patiently…Ash, not quite as much.

"This is it. Tell my mom I love her." He made a gagging sound and collapsed onto the table. Gary rolled his eyes and patted his friend on the back, smirk firmly in place.

The girls laughed and slid into the booth. Misty elbowed Ash playfully in the side, telling him to move over, which caused him to shoot up and backwards in surprise, the top of his head ramming into Gary's chin. Gary reeled backwards, muttering swear words, and the side of his head coming into contact with Drew's. Drew swore loudly and would have smacked into Paul had he not moved at the last second.

The girls all burst into a fit of giggles.

"It's so funny how you guys do that." Leaf said in between breaths.

Drew rubbed the side of his head. "Yeah, maybe for you."

Once the boys calmed down and Gary and Drew stopped flicking water at each other, they all ordered their food and chatted contentedly.

"So." Misty was saying quite loudly, "I'm trying to eat the pie, Blastoise had already finished his and was trying to sneak some of Vaporeon's. Well, she wasn't having any of it. There was a blast of light, and to my shock, Vaporeon knows Aurora Beam. She had learned it all by herself! And then I looked down and realized that my pie was gone. Lessons learned, don't eat in front of your pokemon unless you know that your food is well guarded. "

They all laughed, and soon the waiter arrived with their food. Within minutes, Ash and May had already eaten half of theirs, the others watched in slight disgust.

"Wow, January. Take a breath will you?" Drew said teasingly.

May stopped mid bite and turned to glare at him. After looking around the table, she promptly dipped her finger into her mashed potatoes and proceeded to flick them a Drew, which caught him on the side of his face, but she flicked too much on accident and managed to get some in his hair as well.

The whole table, minus Paul and Drew, burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter while Drew glowered, picking bits of potato out of his hair with a napkin.

"Oh, that was good." Dawn said, still chuckling. "Right Allie?"

But Allie didn't answer. The smile had vanished off of her face. An overwhelming sense of fear had come over her, along with a terrible sense of foreboding, and she knew that it had come from Di, and that he sensed it as well.

_Allie. Something's wrong._ He sounded urgent.

_ What is it? _

_ I…I don't know. But we have to leave, now._

_ Now? But Di, I just got my food and-_

_ Now Allie!_

"Allie? Allie, is everything okay?" Dawn said worriedly.

Allie snapped back to reality, she mumbled an excuse about needing to get some air. She managed of crawl over Dawn and out of the booth. Once she was out of a restaurant, she broke into a run and headed into a deserted alley.

She clipped Di's pokeball off her belt and released him. The great pokemon appeared, his aura radiating light into the dark alley.

_What's going on?_

Di paced back and forth, the spikes on his shoulders almost hitting the wall. _I don't know, but something is wrong. The atmosphere is changing. _

He paused and turned to Allie, she had never heard him sound so panicky. _Something is very, very wrong._

_ What should I do? _She asked, slightly frightened by his behavior. Di was always so calm and collected, whatever event was making him act this way…it was dire indeed.

Di nuzzled her head affectionately, before pulling away and meeting her eyes.

_I must go and meet the others. Whatever calamity is coming, we must try and stop it._

Allie stared, slightly dumbfounded. Di was leaving? But he had never left before, she was going to be all alone now. Her best friend was leaving. What if something happened to him and she wasn't there to help? She couldn't live with herself.

Sensing her thoughts, he placed his head gently on her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. She wound her arms tightly around his neck and pressed herself into his chest, careful to avoid the jewel at its center and the spikes on the back of his neck. She buried her head into his shoulder and gave a muffled sob.

_ I don't want you to leave…What if something happens to you and I'm not there to help?_

She felt his chest vibrate as he laughed. _I'm fairly certain I can handle myself, Allie. I'm part of…oh, what do you humans call it? The Creation Trio? I do believe that's it. I will be fine. _

Allie nodded and pulled away, wiping the tears from her eyes. _When will you come back?_

_ As soon as I can. _

She nodded again and managed a smile. _Say hello to the others for me, it's been too long since I've last seen them._

Di bowed his head and pressed his forehead to hers. _I will._

In a flash, he had taken flight and vanished into the clouds.

Allie took a deep breath, steadying her nerves. Di was a legendary pokemon, and he knew what he was doing. But she still couldn't shake this awful sense of foreboding. Something bad was going to happen, she just wished she knew what it was.

"Allie?"

She spun around to see Gary. He looked uncertain. "Is everything okay?"

She nodded and wiped furiously at her eyes, desperate to erase any evidence of tears. "Yeah, everything's fine."

Gary gave her a look that clearly said he didn't believe her. "Are you sure that you don't wanna talk about it?"

Allie looked at him for a moment, internally debating, and then gave him a kind and weary smile. "Later. Let's just get back to the others."

Gary gave her a worried look before shrugging and slinging his arm over her shoulders. "I'm not sure you'll have much food left, Ash and May have probably gotten to it by now."

Allie gave a small laugh, she wasn't hungry anymore anyway.

After answering many questions from the worried group and a nearly hysterical Dawn, they all paid for the meal and headed back outside. After agreeing to partner up the same way they did earlier; they all took to the skies and headed towards Vermilion City.

As the land raced beneath them, Allie contemplated telling Gary about what happened with Di. In the end, she decided that he would figure it out anyway. He was quiet for most of it, despite have one or two questions. Once she finished, she tightened her arms around his middle and held back a small sob as she leaned her head on his shoulder

"He hasn't left before… Has he?"

She didn't answer, only shook her head, which she knew he could feel. He was quiet for a bit after that, and she could practically hear the gears turning in his head.

"I wouldn't worry about it right now." He said finally. "It sounds like Di knows what he's doing. We'll keep an eye on the news and if anything big pops, then you can worry."

"I guess so, it's just so strange. When Di agreed to travel with me, Palkia and Giratina promised to handle everything. They know how hard it is to bond with a human. So the fact that he had to go meet them… it just means that something really isn't right."

Gary nodded. "Alright, but remember they _are_ legendary pokemon. Have a little faith."

Allie sighed, knowing that he was right and that she was simply worrying too much. The silence stretched on. Allie asked politely if she could take a nap, and Gary said that he would wake her when they landed.

As she drifted off, her thoughts were filled with Di, and her hopefulness that he would stay safe and not act too rashly. And soon, she was fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 5: Vermilion City

Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Allie.

Chapter 5: Vermilion City

Allie had to admit, she really did like Vermilion. The city itself was beautiful. The sunset over the bright blue ocean seemed to wash the city in an orange light that made it impossible to dislike anything about it. Once they had landed, the whole group trooped into the pokemon center and the poke mart to heal the flyers and pick up any last minute supplies before they all headed out to route 6 to make camp.

Allie pitched her tent closest to the water about thirty feet away from the bank, with Dawn on her left side and Misty on her right. All of the tents together formed a large circle, just out of reach of the tall grass that the wild pokemon lived in. A large fire pit had been constructed in the center. All of the pokemon had been released and now all wandered around and played with each other. Allie had released Lapras into the water. The large water type had been overjoyed at she was out of her pokeball at last. She bobbed up and down, shooting bubbles towards Allie, a sign of great happiness. She was then joined by Piplup, Starmie, both Blastoise, Vaporeon, Gastrodon, Squirtle, and Feraligatr.

"It was a great idea to camp near the water. These guys don't get out as much as they should." Misty said with a smile as she watched her Vaporeon climb onto Lapras's back and curl up contentedly.

Allie nodded and smiled. "I know. Lapras really should be let out more, but she's so big that it makes it hard. Especially since she can't move on land."

Dawn then came up and offered them each a granola bar. "Here, the guys are trying to cook dinner, so it may be a while. Also, May found the snacks…so, take these while you still can."

They both nodded and accepted the snack happily. They all sat down in the grass at the edge of the large pond and watched the pokemon. Piplup has also climbed up onto Lapras's back and was using Vaporeon as a pillow as Lapras drifted around lazily. Both Blastoise were wrestling with each other, causing quite a bit of splashing. Squirtle and Gastrodon were both squirting water at each other while Starmie and Feraligatr floated around happily. The water lapped at their feet as the pokemon splashed and played.

Soon, May and Leaf came to join them.

"So." May said scandalously, "The guys are busy and definitely out of earshot. Any gossip?!"

Misty snorted. "You'll never stop, will you?"

"Nope!" she replied, while Allie, Dawn and Leaf giggled.

"Well." Dawn interjected, once the laughter had died down, "_I_ think that Red has a thing for Leaf!"

Leaf turned bright red and started stuttering, "That's not true! Red and I are just friends!"

May smacked her friend playfully on the arm. "I wouldn't be so sure! I've seen the way he looks at you!"

"Oh, you mean like the way that Drew looks at you?" Allie said boldly, a grin splitting her face.

Now, it was May's turn to blush. "He does not!"

Misty cooed. "Oooh, I think May's in love!"

They all exploded into another fit of hysterical giggles at the sight of May's thunderstruck expression.

"That's absolutely ridiculous!" She sputtered. "If anyone's in love, it's Dawn with Paul!"

Dawn's laughter died abruptly. "What?! No! Not true!"

The rest of the group laughed. They all knew about Dawn's massive crush on Paul, it was plainly obvious. It was also plainly obvious that he liked her as well, seen from the one time that Dawn had almost fallen off the climbing wall in PPE and Paul had freaked out… in his own way. He had been furious with her for not using one of her bigger pokemon to keep her safe, and therefore insisted that she use Torterra next time and then proceeded to not speak to her for a week. May had said that this was because he was frightened that she was going to hurt herself, therefore proving that he cared.

"Oh, come on, Dawn." Misty said, wiping a tear from her eye, still chuckling quietly. "It's so obvious. Stop trying to deny it!"

Dawn turned towards Misty, her expression turning victorious. "Like you should stop denying that you like Ash?"

The smile melted off of Misty's face. "Oh, please." She said, waving her hand as if dismissing the idea. "That is never going to happen"

Leaf tutted at her disapprovingly. "Denial is not an attractive quality, Misty."

Misty rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile that lit her face. "He's such a goofball, I don't think I could handle it."

"I think I know what she could handle." May mock whispered saucily.

They all roared in laughter as Misty blushed furiously. "You guys are completely insane, you know that?" She grumbled.

"Nah." Leaf said, throwing her arm over Misty's shoulders. "We're all completely normal." She said cheerfully.

May shook her head, still chuckling. "Nope, we're insane! Might as well accept that fact now!"

Dawn poked Allie playfully in the side. "I think we're forgetting someone."

Allie gulped as they all turned their gazes on her.

"Ooh, I think you're right, Dawn." Misty said with a wink.

"I believe we are all aware that Gary has a thing for Allie, ever since she kicked his ass in the arena." Leaf stated matter-of-factly.

Allie smiled, and felt a blush slowly creeping up her neck. "Gary is just a friend. A very good one."

May waggled her eyebrows. "Mhmm. _You _may feel that way, but are you sure that _he_ does?"

Dawn smirked. "And are you sure that _you_ don't like him at all, Allie? Not even a tiny bit?"

Allie felt her blush becoming more and more noticeable. "I'm fairly sure."

Misty pointed her finger at Allie. "Ah! But you're blushing!" She said dramatically. "You're lying!"

Allie's face was bright red at this point. "I am not!" she said hotly.

Dawn opened her mouth to comment, but before she could get a word out, Gary's voice sounded from the campsite.

"Come on, guys!" He called. "Dinner's ready!"

The girls all turned back to Allie, looking disappointed. "Gary saves the day." May whispered as they all stood up and made their way back to the campsite.

Allie felt a pang of sadness as they all gathered around the fire to eat. Di would have liked this. Being out under the stars and having no worries.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Misty handed her a plate with a steaming, hot burger on it. "Paul makes the best burgers ever!"

"So I have been told." She said with a chuckle.

Allie poked her head into her tent and grabbed a navy blue hoodie, careful not to wake Espeon and Leafeon, who had curled up at the foot of her sleeping bag. As she returned to the circle at the fire, she squeezed in between Gary and Dawn, pointedly ignoring the looks that May was shooting her.

In between bites, she whispered hesitantly to Dawn, "She's never gonna stop, is she?"

Dawn grinned and whispered back. "Nope. Not unless she believes it's a lost cause."

May had been shooting Allie scandalous looks the entire time, she caught Dawn's eye and then both of them began to smirk at Allie.

Allie ignored them and was content to listen to all of the chatter in the background. She finished her food and tossed the paper plate into the fire, causing it to increase slightly. Most of the pokemon had gathered around their trainers tents and were getting ready for bed. Dawn's Vulpix had crawled into her lap and fallen asleep, with Dawn still stroking his head. May also had Skitty in her lap, and Misty had Togepi in hers, along with Leaf's Jolteon curled up at Leaf's feet. Gary's Arcanine had laid down on Gary's right side, Pikachu laid contentedly on top of Ash's head, Drew's Masquerain perched happily on his shoulder, and Red's Jolteon had curled up as his feet.

Allie looked around nervously. Houndoom and Luxray were still gone. She knew they were hunting, but they were never gone for this long. Suddenly, a soul ripping howl tore through the night. The conversation died abruptly, the fire went out and only the embers glowed. The pokemon had all awakened and shivered, pulling back their lips and snarling. Arcanine snapped his jaws and bristled.

"Wh…What was that?" May asked in a high pitched voice. She had clamped onto to Drew, who was sitting next to her and didn't seem like he minded too much. He had put his arm around her as she shivered as the howl sounded again.

Allie looked around and choked back a laugh. Leaf had a death clamp on Red's arm, Dawn had practically fallen backwards, with Paul catching her at the last moment. Even Misty looked spooked, Ash had put his arm around her in comfort.

Well, that worked out well. It seems that all of the girl's suspicions had been true. Everyone in the group was indeed falling for each other. How cliché yet ironic.

As the howl sounded for the third time, even Allie shivered. She had never quite gotten used to it.

Gary nudged her with his shoulder. "You alright?"

Allie smiled and nodded, and then turned and addressed the group. "That is the howl of a Houndoom on the hunt… that was three howls, he should be done."

At the incredulous looks of the others, she added, "They howl at the beginning to frighten their prey, once during the chase to paralyze their prey, and then at the end when the make the kill, a kind of victory howl."

She shot the girls all pointed looks and raised her eyebrows, a tiny grin lighting her face. The girls seemed to notice the positions that they were in and all pulled away from the person they were clamped onto. Drew and Ash even looked slightly disappointed. And then the brush parted, Luxray padded through first, the limp figure of a Pidgey dangling from his jaws. Houndoom followed suit, with a Meowth clamped in his. They both trotted over to the side of Allie's tent, laid down and began to munch on their meal.

The group stared at her, disbelievingly. And Allie shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Doom and Tux don't like pokemon food. They never have… they prefer to hunt as they do in the wild."

May smiled. "It's not bad, it's just something we've never really seen before."

Allie grinned. "You haven't spent much time in the wild, have you?"

Dawn smiled and shook her head. "Nope, not really."

Houndoom and Luxray walked up to Allie happily, each nuzzling her. Luxray lay down at Allie's feet, the static on his coat crackling. Houndoom rekindled the fire with his flamethrower and then laid down on Allie's other side and closed his eyes. She stroked each of them, Houndoom rolled over, exposing his belly while Luxray began purring loudly. Allie gave a small laugh and scratched Houndoom's belly and Luxray behind the ears.

Conversation resumed and soon the fire died out and everyone began to head to bed. May left first, shortly followed by Misty, Dawn, Paul, Drew, Ash and Leaf. They all went off to their respective tents and soon May's snoring could be heard echoing through the campsite.

Then it was just Allie, Gary and Red left. They talked for a while and then all remained quiet, gazing into the fire. After a while, Red stood up, stretching and yawning,

"Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight." He shot them both a wink before trudging back to his tent, his Jolteon following lazily.

They both bid him goodnight and then settled into a comfortable silence. The fire had gone out completely now and the embers glowed slightly. The rest of the light was provided by the crescent moon that hung in the sky, along with millions of shining stars.

Allie stood up. "I should probably be heading off too." Both Houndoom and Luxray stood up, yawning and stretching.

Gary looked up and nodded, "Yeah, me too", although his expression was still hidden by the shadows.

He took the bucket of water that they had put near the fire and dumped it onto the coals. It hissed violently and then smoke made its way up to the heavens.

Allie said goodnight to Gary and walked over to her tent. Houndoom and Luxray curled up on either side of the entrance, guarding it. Allie smiled and gave them each a goodnight pat on the head. Ever since they had joined her team, every night when she was collecting badges, they slept outside her tent, no matter the temperature. She had tried to convince them otherwise, but it hadn't worked. She figured it was what they did in the wild, so she decided not to question it. She kicked off her shoes and crawled into the tent. Both Espeon and Leafeon raised their heads, blinking sleepily. She changed her clothes quickly and crawled into her sleeping bag, careful not to disturb the two eevee evolutions who had already fallen back asleep. She closed her eyes and willed herself to fall asleep.

Only, sleep did not come to her. She tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position, but to no avail. She could feel an hour slip by. With a sigh, she grabbed her pokenav and checked the time. It was almost two in the morning. With another sigh, she slipped out of her sleeping bag and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. She pulled her ponytail out, and then threw her hair into a messy bun with strands hanging slightly in her face. She looked back to make sure that neither Espeon nor Leafeon awoke. Neither of the sleeping pokemon moved.

She stuck her head out of the tent. Luxray and Houndoom were still fast asleep. She looked up into the sky. The moon and the stars shone brightly and there was not a cloud in sight. She grabbed a spare blanket from the corner of her tent and crept out into the night. Luxray looked up as she exited, give a massive yawn before attempting to get up.

Allie smiled and gently pushed him back down. "Easy Tux, I'm just going to go check on Lapras."

Luxray blinked before resting his head back on his paws and closing his eyes.

Allie smiled and slipped her shoes back on and wrapped the blanket securely around herself. She looked around the campsite. Everything was dark and everyone was asleep. She smiled as May's snores reached her ears.

She quickly snuck around the side of the tent and crept towards the bank of the large pond. Vaporeon was sound asleep on Lapras's back as the big pokemon drifted lazily about with her head tucked down by her side. Both Blastoise had fallen asleep on the bank, their large shells could have been mistaken for large boulders, with a tiny shell on top. Allie knew that this must be Squirtle. Feraligatr had fallen asleep on the opposite edge of the pond. Allie didn't see Piplup, she assumed that the tiny pokemon had returned to Dawn's tent for the night. Gastrodon and Starmie had retreated to the depths of the pond and were sleeping peacefully on the bottom of the pond.

Allie crept to the edge of the bank and sat down, leaning against one of the massive trees. She pulled the blanket tighter around her as a cold breeze floated over the little clearing. Lapras raised her head and extended her nose towards Allie in question.

"Easy girl." Allie said with a smile, rubbing Lapras's nose. "Just go back to sleep."

Lapras blew a bubble towards her and then tucked her head away and resumed her drifting.

Allie sighed and leaned against the tree, looking up at the stars. The moonlight shone over the water making the whole pond glow with a soft, white light. It really was beautiful. Her thoughts drifted to Di. She wondered where he was, and she hoped that whatever he was doing, that he was safe. She had looked at the paper in the poke mart earlier, and there had been no unusual disasters. But she knew that if nothing was wrong, Di would come back to her.

"Allie?"

She looked up and turned away from the water, only to come face to face with a disheveled and although she didn't want to admit it ; attractive, Gary. He was wearing an old t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants.

Allie turned away quickly, feeling another blush creep its way up her neck. She felt him sit down next to her and lean against the tree.

"Hey Gary." She said quietly.

"What're you doing out here?" He said sleepily, and with a large yawn.

Allie shrugged, quite aware of how close they were sitting. "Couldn't sleep.

Gary cocked his head. "You're worried about Di, aren't you?"

Allie sighed, too tired to think up a convincing lie. "Yeah."

She felt and heard him sigh as he put his arm around her. She stiffened and he chucked dryly.

"Relax, Allie. I'm not making a move on you. This is more comfortable, plus, I can feel you shivering."

She realized he was right, and slowly relaxed against him, thankful for all of the heat that he put off. He pulled the blanket away from Allie, much to her dislike. He simply smiled and pulled it around the both of them, telling her that he got cold too.

"Allie, you know that Di will be fine."

"I know, but I still have this terrible feeling, and I can't seem to shake it…" She trailed off as she felt Gary's arm tighten around her waist.

"Worrying too much can be bad." Gary said wisely, "Keep your eyes and ears open, but don't think too much about the future. Whatever happens, happens. Just be happy and let everything roll."

He gave her a smile and nodded.

Allie looked up and smiled back, and then realized that they were so close their noses were almost touching. Gary was staring straight into her eyes, before his flicked down and then back up to her and he slowly bent down.

About a million and ten thoughts were racing through her head. What should she do? Should she let him kiss her? Or should she pull away? He was getting closer and closer and Allie was panicking. Did she want to push him away? Did she want him to kiss her? And then she remembered, this was _Gary Oak_. The biggest player at PPA. He probably thought this was some kind of joke. Allie steeled herself. She w_as not _going to be another one of his conquests.

So when he leaned down to kiss her, she turned her head and pulled away from him, feeling defeated herself. "Not making a move, huh?" She cringed slightly at how hard her voice sounded.

Gary didn't answer. He had rested his head back against the tree with his eyes closed, but hadn't removed his arm.

Allie sighed and wiggled away from him as she stood up. "Well, I think I'm going to head to bed. Thanks for keeping me company."

When he made no sign of moving, she said, "You can keep the blanket for tonight too."

He still didn't answer.

Slightly unnerved, she began to walk away, only to pause, turn around and say gently, "Goodnight, Gary."

And as she walked away, she was sure that she heard a quiet and slightly breathless voice say, "Goodnight, Allie."


	8. Chapter 6: Beach DAy

Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update! Winter term has started up and I have just been getting more and more homework and barely have any time left at all. But, I have not forgotten, so here's the next chapter! And it's the longest one yet!

Chapter 6: Beach Day

"Allie! Please!" Ash begged for the third time, his eyes wide as saucers.

Allie opened her mouth to reply, but didn't get the chance as Misty's mallet appeared out of nowhere and whacked him forcefully on the head.

"I've already told you, Ash! Right now, we are having girl time. We don't have a beach in Pallet Town, so therefore we don't get to tan very often. So, in conclusion, don't bother us while we're tanning!"

Ash retreated immediately, shooting Misty a rather cold look.

She gave him a fierce glare before laying back down on her towel. They had all migrated to the beach for the day after heading into Vermilion for lunch and ice cream. It was around midafternoon, as most of the morning had been taken up tidying up the campsite. All the girls had changed into swimsuits and had found a nice sunny spot where the sand wasn't too hot or too cold, and the sun was just perfect. The guys had gotten a game of beach volleyball going and after playing a few rounds, Ash had decided to disturb the "delicate balance between sun and sand" as May had so eloquently put it, by asking Allie over and over for a battle.

Allie poked Misty gently, "You know, if I battle him, he'll leave us alone for a while."

Misty grumbled under her breath for a moment then, "Fine, but kick his ass for me."

Allie patted her friend gently, "Erm…I'll try?"

Misty didn't reply, instead, she flipped onto her back, dismissing Allie.

Allie sighed and looked at May and Leaf, who both shrugged, but sat up eagerly in anticipation.

Dawn, who was on Allie's other side, put a hand on her shoulder in sympathy. "Don't worry about Misty." She said in a very quiet tone. "She's just upset about Ash flirting with that waitress."

Allie nodded. The waitress at the restaurant had been horrible to the rest of the group, well, at least the female half. The guys, even Gary had pointedly ignored her. All of them had except for Ash. He had flirted with her constantly and she had even given him her number. She had introduced herself as Melody. After she had left, Misty had brusquely asked him why he was flirting with her when she was so awful to the others. He had simply told her that jealously was not an attractive quality.

The others had been shocked, Ash was usually sweet and kind, and Misty had been so surprised that she had gone temporarily speechless. Ash had taken her silence as an agreement, and he had been supremely smug ever since, seemingly oblivious to Misty's anger.

Allie received encouraging smiled from the girls before turning to Ash.

"Alright the, lets battle!"

Ash pumped his fist into the air, "Alright!" he turned to the guys and called, "Hey guys! I'm gonna take Allie on!"

As the guys came jogging up, Drew shook his head, "Dude." He said in complete seriousness, "You're gonna get destroyed."

Ash shook his head. "Nah, I got this!"

Gary sighed, "Well, at least he's hopeful!"

The others, with the exception of Paul, all snickered.

"Well, this is definitely going to be worth watching." May said with a large yawn as the rest of the girls joined the group.

"Oh for sure." Misty said sarcastically. "Ash is gonna get his ass kicked."

Ash frowned slightly at Misty, who stuck her nose in the air and pretended not to notice.

"Well!" Allie said, as the air started to get slightly tense, "Are we ready to start then!"

Ash's grin came back full force. "Yeah let's go!"

Allie smiled. "Three pokemon sound good?"

Ash nodded and then both of them moved to separate ends of the beach, standing about three hundred feet apart.

As the group sat down eagerly to watch, Allie noted that a few other beach goers had stopped and were waiting eagerly as well. She twirled the pokeball eagerly in her hand, they would get a quite a show.

Ash gave her a grin and gestured with his hand, signaling her to start.

She gripped the pokeball tightly before throwing it high into the air, "Alright, Houndoom! Let's give them a show!"

As the pokemon materialized in front of her, she saw a few of the people on the sidelines shiver slightly.

Houndoom crouched low and bared his teeth in a savage snarl. The sunlight gleamed off his horns and teeth, and his tail lashed back in forth in anticipation.

Ash looked more determined than ever, but Allie could see the doubt lingering in his eyes. He shook his head and gave a loud "whoop!" before sending out Squirtle.

"Ha!" He called out triumphantly, "I've got the type advantage!"

Allie's eyes narrowed. Yes, Houndoom was a fire type, but he was also a dark type. Squirtle was also much weaker than Houndoom, as Allie had spent many weeks training and leveling up before she challenged the League. Ash would never knew what hit him.

"Challenger gets first move!" Allie called across the field.

Ash grinned and nodded. "Alright! Squirtle! Start with Skull Bash!"

The tiny turtle pokemon raced forward, his head beginning to glow.

"Houndoom! Dodge it and then use Dark Pulse!"

Houndoom leapt out of the way as Squirtle shot past him. He opened his mouth and a terrible black aura seemed to engulf them both. Squirtle let out a hiss of pain and dropped forcefully to the ground.

"Squirtle! Get up and use Hydro Pump!" Ash's tone suggested that he was beginning to panic.

"Don't give him the chance, Houndoom! Use flamethrower!"

"Quick Squirtle! Into the shell!" Ash sounded desperate now.

Squirtle's head disappeared into his shell just before Houndoom let loose a torrent of fire that engulfed the tiny pokemon immediately.

"Okay, Houndoom! That's enough." Allie called.

The fire was gone, and Houndoom returned to his spot in front of Allie, still growling. But there was a catch. The fire from a Houndoom has special properties, it's toxic. Squirtle's shell now glowed a soft red color. He was trapped in the shell.

"Squirtle! Cool your shell off! Use Bubblebeam!"

Squirtle stuck his head out hesitantly, but retreated immediately when it burned him. He tried a second time, managing to start blowing bubbles gently onto his shell.

Allie realized Ash's mistake. Squirtle was immobile.

"Now Houndoom! Finish it with hyper beam!"

She faintly heard Ash and the crowd gasp as Houndoom took a deep breath and unleashed his power.

Squirtle never even stood a chance. The fight was over before it had begun. Houndoom hadn't a single mark on his glossy black coat.

Ash gritted his teeth as he returned the fainted Squirtle to his pokeball, while the tiny crowd cheered enthusiastically from the sidelines.

Allie allowed herself a tiny smile. Houndoom stood proudly beside her, he head held high in the air as he breathed heavily, recovering from the strength of the attack. Ash looked mutinous at this point. Allie returned Houndoom to his pokeball and met Ash's eyes, and like Gary in her previous battles, he was waiting for her to send out her next pokemon.

As Luxray appeared in front of her, Ash gave another whoop and sent out his pokemon. Charizard. Allie felt a flicker of doubt. Charizard had a type and size advantage, but Luxray was faster. But would it be enough?

Luxray hissed, his glossy mane crackling with electricity. Charizard let out a defiant roar and shot some fire into the air.

"Stand firm, Tux." Allie whispered. Luxray bent low to the ground in a hunters crouch, his claws sinking into the earth and let out a guttural growl.

"Alright, Charizard!" Let's get started! Use Seismic Toss!"

Charizard roared, and with a flap of his powerful wings, was upon Luxray in a matter of seconds.

"Quick, Luxray! Dodge and use thunder fang!" Allie cried.

Luxray leapt to the side, but he wasn't fast enough, he managed to dodge Charizard's talons, but got caught on his tail. Charizard then flipped Luxray higher into the air with his tail before catching him in his talons and hurtling him towards the ground at breakneck speed.

Allie gritted her teeth as Luxray plummeted back towards the earth, she wasn't worried yet, but she knew that she had underestimated Ash's determination.

Allie had trained Luxray well. Just before he hit the ground, the electric pokemon went into a roll, his shoulder taking the brunt of the fall and springing back to his feet, his legs shaking ever so slightly.

"Now, Luxray! Use Thunder!"

Luxray hissed before leaping at Charizard, his hair standing on end as he released a massive current of electricity. The sound of the lightning was so loud that Allie swore she heard thunder echo in the distance.

Charizard roared and batted at in frustration at Luxray as the smaller pokemon darted around, attacking him with various electric shocks.

"Get rid of him, Charizard!" Ash called in an agitated voice, "Use Overheat!"

Charizard bent his head low before his entire body burst into flames. The fire raced out in all directions. Ash jumped to the side as the fire scorched past him. Luxray didn't need any prompting from Allie, he ducked to the ground and sprang into the air to avoid the flames. But that Allie realized too late that it was a distraction.

"Charizard! Use Dragon Tail!"

"Move, Tux! Now!"

But Luxray wasn't fast enough, Charizard's attack sent him spiraling backwards, leaving deep cuts on his black coat. Luxray scrambled to his feet, panting for breath.

Allie was desperately thinking up a strategy. Tux wouldn't be able to go at this pace for much longer, especially if Charizard landed another fire attack on him. Then it hit her. Yes! That was it! If she could just bait Charizard into another seismic toss…

"Alright, Tux!" Allie called, making her voice quiver slightly for effect, "Use Thunder Fang!"

There, she saw it. Ash had picked up on her tone, he took on a look of confidence. She narrowed her eyes in triumph. Overconfidence is a killer.

"Charizard! Use Flamethrower!"

"Dodge it!"

Luxray cut to one side as he dodged the column of fire. He darted behind Charizard and leapt up with a feral hiss and sank his fangs into the back of Charizard's neck. The bigger pokemon gave a startled howl and shook violently as the electricity coursed through him. He tried to shake Luxray off, but the smaller pokemon had sunk his claws in and refused to let go. Charizard thrashed wildly, only managing to shake Luxray loose when he took to the sky and buffeted the electric type with his wings.

They were both tiring. Allie knew that Charizard was fading quickly. Ash had trained him only in strength. He lacked endurance and stamina. Luxray was breathing hard, but out of everything, Allie had trained him most for endurance.

"Store power, Luxray!"

"Finish this, Charizard! Use Seismic Toss!" Ash's voice was tremulous.

Allie stayed quiet as Charizard hurled towards Luxray.

"Allie! Do something!" Gary shouted from the sidelines, but she paid him no mind.

Luxray dodged the first attempt, but was not so lucky the second time. Charizard snatched him up in his claws and raced towards the heavens. He hurled Luxray into the air and then landed safely back on the ground.

Luxray was falling…two hundred feet…one hundred feet…fifty feet.

"Now, Luxray!" Allie called in a powerful voice. The wind carried her hair as it whipped around her face like an angry storm, her bright blue eyes crackling with energy. "Land on his back and unleash your Thunder!"

"Charizard, Move!" Ash cried out, his voice wobbling unsteadily.

But Charizard wasn't fast enough. Luxray landed squarely on top of the other pokemon. The force of the fall knocking Charizard onto his stomach on the ground.

Luxray let out a ferocious hiss before both pokemon were engulfed in a magnificent white light. The crackle of the energy could be heard from Vermilion. Allie looked at Ash, who stood there with a broken expression on his face.

The seconds ticked on, and ever so slowly, the light faded. Charizard was still on his stomach, vicious scratches covered his body, along with numerous electrical burns. He was knocked out cold. Luxray was still on his back, his claws still hooked for dear life.

Everything seemed to go quiet. Even the waves seemed to quiet their pounding.

"Luxray." Allie called, her voice ringing clearly though the heavy silence.

For a moment, he didn't move. But then he slowly raised his head and blinked before tottering off Charizard and limping towards Allie.

Suddenly, a wave of applause shattered her eardrums. She noticed that almost all of Vermilion had come out to watch their battle. She could even see some fans clustered on the sidelines, staring at her with a mixture of awe and amazement. There must have been at least seventy people, including all of her friends.

Tuning out the noise, Allie bent down and began petting Luxray and scratching him behind the ears. "I'm so proud of you, Tux." The exhausted pokemon nuzzled her affectionately, and then heaved a great sigh. Allie gave him one last pat and returned him to his pokeball.

She looked up to see that Ash had returned Charizard to his pokeball as well. He seemed to be deep in thought. Allie had sent out the first pokemon last time, so now it was Ash's turn.

He gave Allie a curt nod and then threw a pokeball into the air. A bull like pokemon appeared in front of him. It pawed fiercely and bellowed. Allie recognized him immediately. A Tauros. Allie had never fought one, but she had seen them in the Safari Zone when she was younger.

She had made her decision. "All right, Lapras! Here we go!"

Lapras appeared before her. She gave a happy snort and blew some bubbles towards Allie. Allie smiled and encouraged her forwards. Lapras was a great battler, but they were also on land. Lapras could move, but she was extremely slow. But her will was unbreakable.

"Okay!" Ash called out in a rough voice, "We'll start! Tauros, use Body Slam!"

Tauros reared, and barreled towards Lapras like he was shot from a cannon, his head lowered in a charge.

Allie knew that there was no point in telling Lapras to dodge, she wasn't fast enough.

"Lapras, stop him with Ice Beam!"

"Dodge it!"

Lapras opened her mouth and shot a beam of pure ice. It caught Tauros in the side as he tried to dodge. He staggered, slowing his speed dramatically. Tauros lashed his three tails in anger as he tried to remove the ice.

"Again, Lapras! Ice Beam! Aim for the hooves! Immobilize him!"

"Don't stay still, Tauros!"

The big blue pokemon obeyed. Tauros could run fast, but couldn't change direction quickly. Lapras's Ice Beam had him trapped in a matter of seconds.

Tauros struggled fiercely, but was securely stuck.

"Move, Tauros! And use Take Down!"

Allie felt a wave of pity crash over her. Tauros was fighting as hard as he could. But it was in vain. Better and just get it over with now.

"Finish this, Lapras." Her voice took on an eerie note, "Use Sheer Cold."

"No!" Ash yelled.

Lapras began to glow with a blue light, and a surge of blue energy shot from her and engulfed Tauros.

The people on the sidelines shivered at the sudden temperature drop.

When the light disappeared, Tauros was laying on his side as a life size icicle. He had fainted.

Ash heaved a great sigh and returned Tauros to his pokeball.

Allie gave Lapras a small pokemon treat before allowing her to go and play in the ocean with May's Glaceon and Misty's Vaporeon.

The crowd had erupted into thunderous applause. The girls reached Allie first, scooping her up in a massive group hug.

"Allie, that was incredible!" Misty shouted, eyes wide.

Dawn nodded, speechless.

"Really, Allie." Leaf said in her quiet voice, "That was amazing."

Allie blushed. Ash was a great trainer, but he hadn't put in as much hard work and training as she had. She was champion for a reason.

Ash approached her soon after the guys had gone over and congratulated her, "Great battle, Allie." He said with a tired smile. "I never really stood a chance, did I?"

Allie gave him a sympathetic smile. "You were great, Ash."

He gave her another smile before she was surrounded by the rest of the crowd. And Allie saw that even the paparazzi had showed up. After signing multiple autographs, bringing Espy out so a few kids could pet her, and posing for many, many pictures; did the crowd slowly disperse.

Allie sighed as she pulled on a tank top and shorts over her bathing suit. So much for a nice, calm day at the beach.

The sun was beginning to set and everyone was waiting patiently outside of the changing room. All the camping gear had been packed up and all the pokemon had been safely returned.

Upon leaving the changing room, she came face to face with Gary. And, she thought uncomfortably, this was the first true time they had been alone since he had almost kissed her two nights ago.

"Where are the others?" She asked, hating how small her voice sounded.

Gary gave her a grin, but she could tell that it was strained, and that he was just uncomfortable with this situation as she was. "They went to get tables at the burger joint, I told them I would stay behind and wait for you." He gave her a small smirk, "To make sure you didn't get lost."

She snorted. "Yeah right, I'm pretty sure I could find it."

He gave her another small smile and raised an eyebrow as they started making their way back towards town.

They were both silent as they walked, and Allie began to feel nervous.

"You battled great today." Gary said, slightly awkward.

Allie gave him a shy smile and cursed the blood that rushed to her face. She also realized that they had stopped walking at this point.

"Thanks, Ash didn't make it too easy."

"He really has gotten better, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, he really has."

More silence.

Gary took a deep breath before steeling himself and saying in a quiet, soft voice, "Allie…I…I wanted to apologize about what happened the other night."

She looked up at him then, but he refused to meet her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Gary. Just forget it." She said, her tone matching his.

He winced slightly as though she had struck him. "That's the thing though…" He whispered, suddenly sounding very vulnerable. "I don't want to forget it."

"Gary, just-"

"No, stop." He said abruptly, cutting her off. "Just hear me out."

Allie sighed, feeling the headache coming. She really didn't want to deal with this right now. But Gary was on a roll. His next words came out rushed,

"You're an amazing friend, Allie. And I'm glad that you're my friend, I really am. But…over these past few weeks, I've come to realize that I have stronger feelings for you…and…I'm not sure what to do about them."

She looked up at him them, surprise making its way across her face. But before she could reply, he charged on.

"The other night, I just didn't know what to do. I kept thinking that I shouldn't do anything rash or stupid…but it seemed to have happened anyway…and now I want to know, what is going through your head, Allie?"

Allie closed her eyes and willed her heart to stop beating so fast. Damn it, she liked him. Damn it, damn it, damn it. She couldn't get attached, not now and not ever. She had to tell him. Dawn was the only one who knew part of it, and she had been quite unhappy with her…she probably still is, especially since Allie forbade Dawn from following her.

"It won't work, Gary." She mumbled quietly in a brittle tone. She gestured between them. "Us. It won't work."

She could see the hurt and confusion flash across his face before it disappeared under an expressionless mask, "Why?" He said patiently.

"Because, I'm leaving."

"What?" That had caught him by surprise.

Allie gulped and closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. "I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back for a while."

She opened them when she felt a hand on her arm. She opened her eyes to see that Gary had moved closer to her, concern and confusion swam through his eyes.

"Where are you going?"

She didn't reply.

"Allie?" He sounded slightly angry now.

Still, she didn't reply.

"Damn it, Allie!" He had grabbed her other arm and shook her slightly. "Answer me!"

"I'm going to find Di" She said in a hoarse voice.

Gary seemed to deflate. Whatever energy he had, had left him and he sagged against her.

"Why?"

"Something is wrong, Gary. I can feel it, and I know you can feel it too." She paused slightly, and then continued, "The pokemon can all feel it, haven't you noticed how jumpy they have been lately?"

Gary was quiet for a moment and then nodded. Now that he thought back on it, he definitely noticed it. Arcanine had almost lit his leg on fire the previous night while trying to light to coals.

Allie heaved another sigh. "Besides." She said quietly, "We're too different, Gary."

He looked back at her, his eyes taking on a hard edge. "You're lying." His voice was sharp, like a whip being cracked.

Allie winced, she knew she was lying, but she didn't want to cause him any excess pain. Her life was too unpredictable. She had only been with Jenny for a year, before that she was bounced from foster home to foster home. Who knows where she would be when this term was up?

"I'm sorry, Gary."

He looked back at her then, and what she saw surprised her. She expected to see sadness and acceptance, but all she saw was fierce determination.

"I'm going to prove you wrong, Allie."

Allie sighed, feeling her heart weighing heavily in her chest, "How?"

Gary was about to reply when a ringing filled the air. He pulled out his pokenav in surprise.

"It's Gramps. I wonder what he wants."

He pressed the accept button as they both gathered around the tiny screen. "Hey Gramps, what's up?"

What they saw next shocked them. Professor Oak appeared on the screen. But something was wrong. Very, very wrong. The Professor looked like he had beaten up. He had a split lip and several nasty scratches on his face and it looked like half on an eyebrow had been singed off. Then there was the background. Everything was on fire, smoke spiraled towards the heavens and people screamed in the background.

Allie covered her mouth in shock, at a loss for words.

"Gramps!" Gary called out in panic. "What's happening?!"

"No time to explain!" The professor said, panting. "Under no conditions should you return to PPA! Do you understand me?"

Gary and Allie both nodded, still speechless.

Allie gave a tiny scream as the burning beam above the professor creaked and fell, he jumped out of the way at the last second and then paused to catch his breath before saying.

"You need to get out of Kanto as soon as possible! Meet me in Professor Elm's lab in Johto in exactly one week. Do NOT use anything too public. Do you understand?!"

He was yelling now, desperately trying to be heard over the roar of the flames in the background.

"Yes." Gary said weakly. "Grandpa, are you going to be okay?"

Professor Oak nodded and then turned his head sharply to the side. "I have to go. Stay off the main roads, stick together and stay safe! I'll see you all in a week."

Again, they both nodded.

"Gary." Professor Oak said suddenly, his voice had taken on a note of extreme sadness and finality. "I love you."

Gary looked utterly broken. "I…I love you too, Grandpa."

Professor Oak gave them one last solemn nod before the line went dead.

Allie felt numb, she looked at Gary, but on his face, she only saw her own horrified expression staring back at her.


End file.
